


Siarka, rtęć i sól

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: Mirriel, Disturbing Medical Procedures, Friendship, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0., Moral Ambiguity, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Depiction of Death, Office drama, Pre-Series, past trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: Sprawa dziwnych morderstw, które wstrząsają East City, zostaje przydzielona Royowi Mustangowi i jego dzielnej drużynie obiboków (oraz Rizie). Jak to jednak zwykle bywa, każdy ma tutaj coś innego do ugrania, w konsekwencji czego Roy zostaje zmuszony do zaangażowania w śledztwo kogoś, kogo przez ostatni rok starał się trzymać z dala od tego całego wojskowego bagienka - Edwarda Elrika, znanego również jako Stalowy Alchemik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższy tekst został napisany w ramach zorganizowanej na Forum Mirriel akcji świątecznej _Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0_. Realizuje jedno z życzeń **Nadii** , która miała następującą zachciankę: _Roy Mustang i Edward Elric współpracują, by rozwiązać jakąś zagadkę (i wszelkie słowne przepychanki oraz złośliwości, jakie za tym idą). Preferowana (ale nie narzucona) narracja: z punktu widzenia Mustanga. Chciałabym, aby pojawili się Hawkeye, Al, Hughes i reszta wesołej gromadki._
> 
> Oczywiście kiedy skończyłam pisać ten tekst, miałam _tyle do powiedzenia_ na jego temat. Teraz jednak już sama nie wiem, co z tych moich przemyśleń mogłabym wybrać. Na pewno jestem z siebie dumna, że dałam radę skończyć ten tekst w terminie. Nie było to łatwe, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie umiem pisać bez fabuły, więc jakaś musiała i tutaj się pojawić, ale nie mogła być zbyt rozbudowana, bo czas, czas, _czas_. Z drugiej strony nie lubię tekstów o niczym, więc chciałam, żeby poza tą niezbyt porywającą zagadką niby-kryminalną była tutaj jeszcze inna, bardziej skoncentrowana na bohaterach opowieść - i tę część opowiadania lubię dużo bardziej, bo niezbyt umiem w kryminały (w związku z czym pisanie kryminału było genialnym pomysłem, rzeczywiście). No i wyszło, co wyszło, czyli tekst, który z jednej strony naprawdę fajnie mi się pisało i który lubię, ale z drugiej strony - z którego niedostatków bardzo dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę.
> 
>  **Nadiu** , jeszcze raz, wszystkiego najlepszego!

_(…) szukamy tego, co nas trwoży w sobie -_  
Co wprawia w ruch i zatrzymuje obieg  
Nieśmiertelności zanurzonej w krwi;  
Wystygłe mięso z tych dociekań drwi  
Żeśmy złodzieje zwłok na świeżym grobie.

 _Lekcja anatomii doktora Tulpa_ , Jacek Kaczmarski

 

— Proszę spojrzeć do jamy brzusznej — powiedział doktor Moretz, zmieniając nieco uchwyt na metalowych hakach. Roy nie wytrzymał — wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru chusteczkę i zasłonił nią nos i usta. Kątem oka spojrzał na Hawkeye, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła, tak jakby w ogóle nie czuła smrodu rozkładającego się ciała.

— Pan pułkownik, widzę, delikatnej konstytucji — rzucił Moretz z wyraźnym przekąsem. — Co wy tam w tym wojsku wąchacie, hm? Kwiatki?

— O dziwo staramy się ograniczyć wąchanie trupów do minimum — burknął Roy nieco przytłumionym przez chusteczkę głosem.

— No to rzeczywiście _o dziwo_ — parsknął Moretz, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, jak ten komentarz mógł ( _powinien_ ) być odczytany. — O, o, o, tutaj! Jest! Proszę zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. Ale proszę się nachylić, nafta w lampie się kończy, więc światło mamy słabe; z takiej odległości to pan pułkownik nic ciekawego nie zobaczy. A pani porucznik co, gwardia honorowa? Bardzo proszę, szybciutko do denata!

Kiedy Hawkeye postąpiła kilka wyraźnie niechętnych kroków w ich stronę, Roy ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem jej języka.

Moretz był jednym z najbardziej znanych patologów w East City. Swoją reputację zawdzięczał nie tylko przerażająco rozległej wiedzy o śmierci i wszystkich jej odmianach, ale również ekscentrycznemu usposobieniu. O wykładach Moretza na lokalnym uniwersytecie krążyło wiele legend, jedna bardziej niewiarygodna od drugiej. Dość powiedzieć, że podobno kiedyś Moretz trzepnął po głowie studenta, który zasnął na jego zajęciach, wyciągniętą ze słoja z formaliną ręką.

— Na początku zdawało nam się, że narządy wewnętrzne ofiary zaatakowała nieznana dotąd odmiana _gangraene_ , pospolicie nazywanej zgorzelą — podjął niefrasobliwie Moretz, wykonując przy tym jakieś dziwne ruchy hakami. Roy był gotów przysiąc na wszystkie świętości, że trup lekko zachlupotał w środku. — Później myśleliśmy, że to może jednak zaawansowane stadium raka wątroby, ale to nie wyjaśniało uszkodzenia pozostałych organów — kontynuował Moretz. — Wreszcie Erkheart… Państwo na pewno nie mieli tej wątpliwej przyjemności poznać Erkhearta. Otóż Erkheart jest jednym z moich mniej bystrych stażystów. Niestety to chyba jakiś pociotek burmistrza i podobno nie mogę go oblać, bo uczelni obetną rządowe subwencje. Daliby państwo wiarę? Ja bym nie dał. W każdym razie, tak, no więc Erkheart zasugerował, że może ofiara została po prostu dotkliwie pobita — Moretz parsknął. — Ale tak jak mówiłem, to Erkheart, trudno go traktować poważnie. Ja natomiast nie ukrywam, że z medycznego punktu to tutaj... — Haki znowu się nieznacznie poruszyły, a wraz z nimi zafalowały zakrwawione narządy. — O, to tutaj nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ale cóż, gdyby miało, nie prowadzilibyśmy teraz tej rozmowy prawda?

Roy odjął wreszcie chusteczkę od nosa (i tak stanowiła nikłą ochronę przed przenikliwym odorem śmierci, który unosił się w kostnicy) i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku trupa.

— Mógłby pan zabrać rękę, doktorze? — zapytał Roy uprzejmie. Moretz sapnął, zirytowany, ale posłuchał. Szybko się jednak zniecierpliwił:

— No i? — zapytał natarczywie. — Jaki werdykt, pułkowniku?

Roy, nadal pochylony nad ciałem, pokiwał nieobecnie głową.

— Obawiam się, że pana podejrzenia były jak najbardziej słuszne, doktorze.

Moretz wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny (do złudzenia przypominający triumfalne: _Ha!_ ) dźwięk.

— A więc jednak! Alchemia?

— Alchemia — przyznał ponuro Roy.

Opuszkiem palca przeciągnął po ledwo widocznych śladach wyrysowanego na brzuchu ofiary kręgu transmutacyjnego.

*

— Mówię ci, Roy, sam bym nie uwierzył, gdybym tego nie widział na własne oczy — nawijał Hughes ckliwym głosem — ale Gracia wygląda dzisiaj jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle! Przysięgam, że będę musiał poszerzyć skalę o kilka dodatkowych punktów, bo brakuje już na niej miejsca! Bo ja, uważasz, próbuję zmierzyć, dla dobra nauki, oczywiście, jak na urodę Gracii wpływają różne czynniki zewnętrzne. Pora dnia, pora roku, temperatura i wilgotność powietrza, to, co zjadła na obiad…

Roy odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i dotknął czołem biurka. Jeden raz, drugi, trzeci.

— Powiedziałbym, że wyniki są zadziwiające, gdyby nie to, że wcale nie jestem nimi zdziwiony — zaśmiał się Hughes ze swojego własnego żartu. — Gracia już tak ma. Wyobrażasz sobie, co się stanie, kiedy wreszcie urodzi? Z naszymi genami? — westchnął, rozmarzony. — To będzie najpiękniejsze dziecko na świecie, uwierz mi! Jak będzie chłopiec, będę z nim chodzić na strzelnicę i nauczę go rzucać nożami. A ja będzie dziewczynka… Cóż, też będę z nią chodzić na strzelnicę i nauczę ją rzucać nożami, to w końcu bardzo przydatne umiejętności…

— Hughes, zlituj się, jestem w pracy — jęknął Roy. — Jak nie załatwię tego, co mi Hawkeye zostawiła na biurku, urwie mi… Ważną część mojej anatomii, że się tak wyrażę.

— Roy, mój przyjacielu — Roy był przekonany, że Hughes kręci z politowaniem głową — skąd ten pomysł, że u ciebie jeszcze jest co urywać?

Roy rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu.

— Cóż, są na to świadkowie…

Na drugim końcu linii dało się słyszeć głośne szuranie krzesłem i przytłumiony kobiecy głos.

— Do widzenia, panno Lowell! — powiedział Hughes nie do słuchawki, żegnając się zapewne ze swoją sekretarką. — Tak, tak, wiem, gdzie to jest, niech się pani nie martwi. Do jutra!

— A ja się bałem, że tylko mnie podwładni traktują jak dziecko — parsknął Roy.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Mnie nikt nie robi raz w tygodniu kipiszu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie upchnąłem dokumentów wagi państwowej pod dywanem.

— To miejsce jest już spalone, Falman potknął się o nie w zeszłym tygodniu. Ale spokojnie, mam nowe, lepsze...

— Co wiesz o Marku Hendersonie?

Nikt tak jak Hughes nie potrafił zmieniać tematu, _nikt_.

— Poza tym, że kilka dni temu spędziłem całe popołudnie nad jego lekko rozkładającymi się zwłokami? — Roy wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że nikt tego nie widzi. — Niewiele. Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

Hughes westchnął; w słuchawce zaszumiało niczym w wyłowionej z morza muszli.

— Niestety tak. Henderson był siostrzeńcem jednego z generałów brygady stacjonujących w stolicy. Na górze zrobiło się nerwowo. Co prawda większość zgadza się, że Henderson miał po prostu pecha i znalazł się w złym czasie w złym miejscu, ale niektórzy już spekulują, że to mogło być morderstwo — i to na tle politycznym.

— Co za bzdura — mruknął Roy.

— Bzdura czy nie, to nieważne — kontynuował Hughes. — Ważne jest to, że pewnie będą ci uważnie patrzeć na ręce. Znalezienie mordercy…

— A więc nagle wykluczamy inne możliwości? To już nie _tajemnicza choroba_ czy _seria rytualnych samobójstw_ , tylko zwykłe, banalne morderstwo? — zdenerwował się Roy. — A nie, przepraszam — parsknął — _morderstwo polityczne_!

— Roy — cierpliwość w głosie Hughesa zdawała się nieskończona jak niebo — a czy twoim zdaniem to tajemnicza choroba albo seria rytualnych samobójstw?

Roy zapadł się trochę głębiej w fotel, czując nadciągającego nieuchronnie focha.

— Nie — przyznał niechętnie. — Ale wątpię, żeby to, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, już trafiło na biurka w Central City, więc to czysty przypadek, że akurat w tej sprawie generałowie mają rację.

— Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś wiedział, jak szybko pewne raporty trafiają na biurka w Central City — westchnął Hughes. — W każdym razie chcę, żebyście wszyscy na siebie uważali. Nie wiem, co planuje góra, ale jeśli to rzeczywiście jakaś grubsza polityczna afera, generalicja może zacząć wywierać na ciebie naciski…

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu Roya otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł zdyszany Havoc.

— Szefie, za chwilę będą tutaj ludzie Grummana!

Roy zmarszczył czoło.

— Czego chcą? — zapytał, odsuwając słuchawkę od ucha. Po drugiej stronie linii Hughes dopytywał natarczywie: _Co się dzieje, Roy? Roy...?_

— Chodzi o tę ostatnią sprawę — wyjaśnił Havoc, opierając ręce kolanach. Roy naprawdę powinien przywiązywać większą wagę do kondycji swoich ludzi, bo przez to siedzenie za biurkiem wszyscy miękli jak moczona w wodzie bułka.

Wszyscy poza Hawkeye, oczywiście. Nikt nie odważyłby się powiedzieć, że Hawkeye mięknie w jakikolwiek sposób.

— Muszę kończyć — rzucił Roy do Hughesa. — Staruszek zaraz wezwie mnie do siebie. Zadzwoń później z jakiejś bezpiecznej linii.

— Pamiętaj, co ci powiedzia…

Roy rzucił słuchawką.

— Wracaj na swoje miejsce — polecił Havokowi, porządkując pospiesznie papiery na biurku i wrzucając niektóre z nich do zamykanej na klucz szuflady. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. — I powiedz wszystkim, że mają doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na kolejną idiotyczną skargę, że Breda w godzinach pracy wyciąga koszulę ze spodni, a Fuery trzyma chrupki pod stołem.

Havoc parsknął śmiechem, ale skinął głową i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy w gabinecie Roya rozległo się rytmiczne pukanie.

— Wejść!

— Panie pułkowniku, generał broni Grumman prosi pana do swojego gabinetu — oznajmiła Hawkeye oficjalnie, ale Roy znał ją na tyle dobrze, że bez trudu dostrzegł niepokój w jej oczach.

Wszyscy w garnizonie wiedzieli, że Roy jest ulubieńcem Grummana. Bywało to nawet przyczynkiem do mniej lub bardziej wybrednych żartów, którymi żołnierze z upodobaniem wymieniali się w kantynie. Ale, jak to często bywa, im bardziej Grumman faworyzował Roya, tym bardziej pozostali oficerowie byli mu niechętni. Pozycja Roya w East City była więc tylko pozornie niezagrożona.

— Dziękuję, pani porucznik, zaraz się tam udam.

— Podporucznik Johnson czeka na pana na korytarzu — dodała Hawkeye, patrząc na Roya znacząco.

— To miło z jej strony — mruknął Roy, zarzucając na ramiona płaszcz i kierując się do wyjścia.

Roy dobrze znał panią podporucznik; była sympatyczną i kompetentną osobą, którą lubił i to z wzajemnością. Teraz jednak, kiedy podążał za nią korytarzem prowadzącym do północnej części garnizonu, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przyglądaniem się jej ukradkiem. Mimowolnie szukał jakichkolwiek oznak nerwowości w jej ruchach, czegoś, co zdradzałoby prawdziwe powody, dla których polecono jej odprowadzić Roya aż pod drzwi Grummana.

Ale chociaż nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Johnson przysłano z jakąś nadzwyczajną misją, nie uśpiło to całkowicie czujności Roya. Jak się okazało, słusznie, bo gdy tylko Roy przekroczył próg gabinetu Grummana, dowiedział się, że przełożony czeka na niego nie u siebie, lecz w przylegającej do jego biura sali konferencyjnej.

Roy wiedział, co to znaczy — nie będą sami.

I rzeczywiście, poza Grummanem przy podłużnym stole siedzieli również pułkownik Schwartz, podpułkownik Prescott oraz generał brygady Grand.

 _Cholera_. _Cholera, cholera, cholera!_

Roy przywołał na twarz uprzejmie obojętny uśmiech i zasalutował bez nadmiernej emfazy.

— Proszę spocząć, pułkowniku. — Grumman machnął niedbale ręką. — To nieoficjalne spotkanie.

Ha! Tym gorzej dla Roya.

— W czym mogę pomóc, panie generale? — zapytał, posłusznie siadając.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać o śledztwie, które pan przejął kilka dni temu — zagaił Grumman, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie. — Rozumiem, że podejrzenia doktora Moretza zostały potwierdzone i w sprawę rzeczywiście może być zamieszany alchemik?

— Tak jest, panie generale. Opisałem to szczegółowo w raporcie, który został panu przedłożony wczoraj wieczorem — odpowiedział Roy ostrożnie.

— Tak, tak, ale obawiam się, że ten raport był przeznaczony tylko dla moich oczu — wąsiska Grummana zatrzęsły się lekko, jakby generał próbował powstrzymać uśmiech — dlatego chciałbym pana prosić o krótkie podsumowanie dotychczasowych wyników pana pracy. W takim zakresie, w jakim obecni tutaj są do tego upoważnieni, oczywiście.

Kątem oka Roy dostrzegł, jak Grand zaciska zęby. A więc o to chodziło — Grand zażądał wglądu w raport Roya, a Grumman mu odmówił. Nie miał zaufania do Granda, co akurat nie było żadną niespodzianką, zwłaszcza kiedy szło o sprawy mające związek z nielegalnymi praktykami alchemicznymi. Ale z drugiej strony, co takiego Grand mógł zrobić? Na tym etapie nie było jeszcze przecież nic wiadomo — Roy nie miał nawet pół podejrzanego, nie wspominając już o jakimś sensownym wytłumaczeniu rzeczywistej przyczyny śmierci ofiar.

Po prostu Grumman jak zwykle wiedział więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać, pomyślał Roy z przekąsem. Co prawda zawsze uważał starego generała za jedną z niewielu przyzwoitych osób wśród głównodowodzących amestryjskiej armii, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy Grumman jest tylko lekko świrniętym, nieszkodliwym staruszkiem, czy genialnym strategiem, rozgrywającym ich wszystkich, jakby byli figurami (lub pionkami) na jego ukochanej szachownicy.

W krótkich, żołnierskich (ha!) słowach Roy streścił zebranym to, czego sam się dowiedział: do tej pory znaleziono cztery ofiary, trzech mężczyzn i jedną kobietę. Pierwszy był George Underwood, lat trzydzieści trzy, kierownik zmiany w fabryce automobili. Na jego ciało natrafiono pod koniec lipca na wysypisku śmieci na obrzeżach miasta. Nie miał żadnych widocznych obrażeń czy śladów samookaleczenia, nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że został zamordowany. Dopiero sekcja zwłok wykazała, że jego wnętrzności stanowiły trudną do określenia masę tkanki i krwi. Jakieś dwa tygodnie później odkryto zwłoki Olivii Brown, samotnej kobiety w średnim wieku, która zajmowała się prowadzeniem kolumny towarzyskiej w jednej z lokalnych gazet. Panna Brown leżała z włosami w nieładzie na podłodze swojego stylowego saloniku, ale również bez żadnych zewnętrznych obrażeń — za to ze zdeformowanymi płucami. Na tym etapie miejscowa policja nie zauważyła jeszcze związku między tymi dwiema sprawami. Dopiero kiedy znaleziono kolejne zwłoki, tym razem w bocznej uliczce jednej z gorszych dzielnic East City, wykonujący dwie ostatnie sekcje doktor Moretz uważniej przyjrzał się tej kwestii. Dodatkowe podejrzenia wzbudzał fakt, że pojawiła się trzecia ofiara, Walter Stein, która podobnie jak pozostałe była według zeznań świadków osobą zdrową i w sile wieku.

A jednak nie żyła.

Doktor Moretz i jego zespół pracowali nad rozwikłaniem zagadki tych trzech śmierci bez wytchnienia. W desperacji konstruowali najdziwniejsze teorie, chociaż żadnej z nich nie mogli w pełni udowodnić. W pierwszej kolejności wyeliminowali podejrzenie jakiejś nieznanej nauce bakterii, która mogłaby powodować tak ogromne spustoszenie organizmu; jej istnienia nie potwierdziły badania mikroskopowe. W żadnym z ciał nie znaleziono również śladów pasożytów czy trujących substancji chemicznych — wszystkie ofiary wydawały się być całkowicie zdrowe. Zaczęto więc rozważać inne, wymagające już ludzkiej ingerencji, rozwiązania — samobójstwa lub morderstwa. Jednak bez narzędzia zbrodni ani lekarze, ani śledczy nie byli w stanie nic zrobić.

Tydzień później wracające z pracy pielęgniarki natrafiły na ciało Marka Hendersona. Kiedy jeden z patologów w chwili zwątpienia krzyknął, że te śmierci również dobrze mogą być karą boską, Moretza olśniło. Pomimo sprzeciwu swoich kolegów, postanowił skonsultować się w tej sprawie z alchemikiem.

Jak się okazało — słusznie.

Kiedy tylko Moretz podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z oficerem prowadzącym śledztwo, ten powiadomił o sprawie odpowiedzialnego za ściganie przestępstw popełnionych przy pomocy alchemii pułkownika Mustanga.

Roya nie zdziwiło, że ani Moretz, ani inni lekarze nie zauważyli śladów po kręgu transmutacji. Były one niewyraźne, zatarte — ten, kto je wyrysował, dokładnie umył ofiarę. Dla niewprawionego oka ślady te mogły wyglądać po prostu na odrobinę brudu. Sam Roy nie miał jednak co do nich najmniejszych wątpliwości, zwłaszcza że brzuch Moretza pokrywała delikatna, różowa pokrzywka — kolejny znak, że skóra Hendersona mogła wejść w kontakt z alchemią.

Obecni na sali oficerowie słuchali relacji Roya w mniejszym lub większym skupieniu. Schwartz zdawała się być bardziej zainteresowana delikatnymi wykwitami, które pojawiły się w rogu sufitu. Prescott starał się sprawiać wrażenie zaangażowanego w to, co mówił Roy, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że uważa alchemię za mocno przereklamowane czary-mary. Grumman cały czas kiwał głową, jednocześnie robiąc jakieś notatki, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło, bo Roy na własne oczy widział, jak kiedyś Grumman grał sam ze sobą w kropki.

Ale Grand — Grand wręcz pożerał Roya wzrokiem.

Kiedy Roy skończył mówić, zapadła chwila ciszy. Grumman nadal udawał, że coś pisze (a więc jednak kropki), a Schwartz i Prescott patrzyli po sobie, niepewni, co mogą powiedzieć. Nic więc dziwnego, że w końcu głos zabrał Grand:

— A więc nadal nie ma pan pojęcia, w jaki sposób doszło do śmierci tych osób, pułkowniku? — zapytał lekceważąco, jakby oczekiwał, że Roy w trzy doby zamknie sprawę, nad którą inni głowili się od dwóch miesięcy.

— Niestety nie, panie generale. Nie otrzymałem jeszcze od kapitana Howarda całej zebranej w tej sprawie dokumentacji. Moi ludzie próbują obecnie znaleźć jakiś związek pomiędzy…

— Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, żaden z pańskich bezpośrednich podwładnych nie ma nawet podstawowej wiedzy na temat transmutacji i rządzących nią prawideł — prychnął Grand. — Nie bardzo więc rozumiem, w jaki sposób planuje pan schwytać mordercę, który nie dość, że może być alchemikiem, to jeszcze do tego niezrównoważonym!

— Zapewniam pana, generale, że moi ludzie znają się na swojej pracy — powiedział Roy niefrasobliwie. Wiedział, że nic tak szybko nie wyprowadzi Granda z równowagi, jak odrobina pobłażania w głosie.

Nie mylił się. Na policzkach Granda szybko wykwitły brzydkie czerwone plamy.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie możemy już teraz przesądzić, że sprawca na pewno jest alchemikiem — wtrącił się Prescott, jakby zupełnie nie wyczuwał napięcia między Royem a Grandem. — Zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że morderca próbuje zmylić trop!

— Bez względu na to, czy użyto tutaj alchemii czy nie, na pewno jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby wyrokować o skuteczności pułkownika Mustanga i jego podwładnych — dodała Schwartz, próbując nieco załagodzić sytuację.

— Możliwe, że zdaniem generała broni Granda nad tą sprawą powinien pracować więcej niż jeden alchemik — wtrącił Roy, czując się nieco pewniej. Schwartz i Prescott wyraźnie nie byli zainteresowani samym śledztwem i Roy podejrzewał, że zaproszono ich na to spotkanie tylko w celu zachowania pozorów. Grumman zaś i tak zawsze brał jego stronę, więc jeśli Grand planował uprzykrzyć Royowi życie, nie miał raczej szans na powodzenie. — Niestety, jak pan generał zapewne wie, wszyscy państwowi alchemicy stacjonujący w East City są w tej chwili poza garnizonem, w związku z czym…

— Stalowy Alchemik również?

Roy zamarł.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć bezpośredniość, generale — Grand zwrócił się do Grummana — ale nie przywykłem do tego kwiecistego owijania w bawełnę, które tak wielu młodszych oficerów lubi uprawiać. — Grand spojrzał z ukosa na Roya, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, którego młodszego oficera ma tutaj na myśli. Grumman skinął mu jednak bez słowa głową, pozwalając kontynuować. — Mija już ponad rok — zaczął po chwili zastanowienia Grand — odkąd Edward Elric otrzymał licencję państwowego alchemika. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że wbrew mojemu wyraźnemu sprzeciwowi.

— Ostateczną decyzję w sprawie przyznania Elrikowi tytułu państwowego alchemika podjął Führer Bradley. — W głosie Grummana zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta. — Proszę o tym nie zapominać, generale.

— Nie odmawiam Elrikowi talentu — wycedził Grand, jakby przyznanie tego kosztowało go bardzo wiele wysiłku — a w końcu to było podstawowe kryterium dla oceniającej go komisji egzaminacyjnej. Tutaj nie chodzi jednak o wiedzę i umiejętności. Chodzi o to, czy ta wiedza i te umiejętności mogą być przez nas właściwie spożytkowane.

— Nie rozumiem, do czego pan zmierza, generale — powiedział Roy, który wiedział to bardzo dobrze. Mógł się zresztą tego spodziewać, zwłaszcza że Hughes już od miesięcy mu truł, że panie z księgowości nie istnieją tylko po to, żeby zwracać Royowi pieniądze za wyjazdy służbowe. Prędzej czy później ktoś musiał zapytać, czy Stalowy Alchemik nie generuje przypadkiem zbyt wysokich kosztów jak na to, że większość czasu spędza ze swoim bratem w miejscowej bibliotece.

— Zmierzam do tego, _pułkowniku_ , że ma pan w swojej jednostce majora, który od ponad roku siedzi na tyłku i kręci młynka kciukami! — Grand uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół. — Dokładnie tego się obawiałem! Nie dość, że dziesięcioletni państwowy alchemik…

— Trzynastoletni — mruknął Roy.

— …naraża na szwank reputację całej amestryjskiej armii, to jeszcze nic z tego nie mamy! Wychodzi na to, że płacimy temu dzieciakowi za nic!

— Stalowy może i nie spędza dużo czasu w terenie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wykonuje zadań, które są istotne z punktu widzenia amestryjskiej racji stanu. Dokładam wszelkich starań, aby każdy z naszych alchemików wykonywał najbardziej zgodne ze swoimi predyspozycjami misje. Jak sam pan przyznał, rozległa wiedza i nadprzeciętne zdolności Stalowego nie podlegają wątpliwości, w związku z czym nie widzę nic dziwnego w tym, jak z nich korzystam.

— Proszę mnie w takim razie oświecić, pułkowniku, jak pan z nich dokładnie korzysta? — Grand uniósł swoje krzaczaste brwi tak wysoko, że mogły robić za grzywkę.

Roy wziął głęboki oddech.

— Major Elric prowadzi dla mnie kwerendę biblioteczną.

— Kwe-co? — Grand aż się opluł z wrażenia. Grumman znowu schował wąsy za otwartą dłonią, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Prescott i Schwartz coraz mniej dyskretnie spoglądali na zegarki.

— Kwerendę biblioteczną — powtórzył cierpliwie Roy, po czym wyjaśnił z pewną złośliwą satysfakcją: — Sprawdza dla mnie różne rzeczy w książkach.

Grand oczywiście wiedział, co to jest kwerenda, ale bez trudu rozpoznał przytyk. Zmrużył groźnie oczy, po czym nachylił się nad stołem.

— A cóż takiego major Elric może sprawdzać w książkach, żeby było to ważniejsze od pracy w służbie ojczyzny i Führera? — wysyczał.

 _Kamień filozoficzny, transmutację ludzi, takie tam alchemiczne ciekawostki_ — pomyślał Roy kwaśno, ale zanim zdążył znowu nakłamać, Grand odchylił się w krześle i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— To są wszystko wymówki — parsknął — i do tego kiepskie. Dla mnie ta sprawa jest oczywista.

— O? — zainteresował się Grumman uprzejmie, jakby wreszcie zaczęło się dziać coś, co go zainteresowało.

Grand założył ręce na pierś i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Pułkownik Mustang po prostu nie potrafi traktować dziecka tak, jakby było żołnierzem.

Pod stołem Roy zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

*

— Audyt! Słyszałaś, Hawkeye? Ten stary pierdziel będzie mi robił _audyt_! — rozwrzeszczał się Roy, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi jego gabinetu. — _On_ będzie sprawdzał, czy, i teraz cytuję, _właściwie wydatkuję powierzone mi środki finansowe_! Kto w ogóle nauczył tego pieprzonego neandertalczyka takich trudnych słów, co? Bo nie uwierzę, że zna je sam z siebie!

— Słyszałam, panie pułkowniku — potwierdziła Hawkeye martwym głosem. — Powtórzył to pan już jakieś pięć razy.

— _On_ mnie będzie _audytował_! — oburzył się jeszcze raz Roy, bo uznał, że pięć razy to stanowczo za mało, żeby oddać cały absurd tej sytuacji. — Szkoda, że jemu nie zrobili audytu, a wiesz kiedy? W kurwa jego mać Iszwalu!

— Skończył pan już?

Roy mrugnął kilka razy i, lekko zdezorientowany, stwierdził, że rzeczywiście nie ma już nic więcej do dodania. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, starając się zrobić z nimi porządek.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć ten nagły wybuch złości, pani porucznik — zwrócił się do Hawkeye. — Rozumiem, że może być pani nieprzyzwyczajona do tak gwałtownego zachowania z mojej strony.

— Zaiste, trwam w stuporze. — Hawkeye przewróciła oczami.

— Ha, ha, ha. — Roy zrobił minę. Hawkeye była najgorsza. Nigdy nie okazywała mu zrozumienia i współczucia wtedy, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebował. — Przezabawne. Powinna pani wstąpić do cyrku.

— Niezwłocznie, panie pułkowniku.

Roy schował twarz w dłoniach. Normalnie mógł uprawiać tego typu słowne przepychanki z Hawkeye godzinami, ale teraz… Teraz naprawdę nie miał na to siły.

— Sir?

Kiedy Roy uniósł głowę, Hawkeye stała nad nim z zatroskaną miną, przyciskając do piersi jakieś papiery.

No dobra, może jednak nie była taka najgorsza.

— Nie mogę już dłużej tego odwlekać — przyznał Roy cicho. — Edward musi zacząć pracować w terenie. Inaczej albo jemu zabiorą zegarek, albo…

— Albo panu zabiorą Edwarda — dokończyła Hawkeye, kiwając głową.

— Nie powiesz mi, że to moja wina? — zapytał z gorzkim uśmiechem. — W końcu to ja go zrekrutowałem. Można było przewidzieć, że prędzej czy później i się doigram.

— To pana wina — potwierdziła bez wahania (jego palec na muszce, jego wieczny wyrzut sumienia). — I tak, doigrał się pan. Ale tu nie tylko o pana chodzi — dodała po chwili namysłu.

Roy znowu spuścił głowę.

— I co ja mam zrobić? Gdyby tu chodziło o jakąkolwiek inną sprawę, powiedziałbym, że trudno, najwyraźniej przyszedł już na to czas, ale tutaj… — Ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, próbując uchronić się przed nadciągającą nieuchronnie migreną.

Aż podskoczył, zaskoczony, kiedy nagle tuż obok jego głowy z hukiem trzasnęło kilka grubych teczek.

— To lepiej niech pan coś wymyśli — stwierdziła Hawkeye, wyswobodziwszy ze swojego objęcia te wszystkie papiery, które na pewno miał podpisać na wczoraj. Hawkeye wyprostowała się, stuknęła obcasami, zasalutowała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę drzwi.

— A zaparzysz mi meliski? — krzyknął jeszcze za nią Roy. W odpowiedzi Hawkeye z całej siły trzasnęła drzwiami. — Nie? — westchnął cierpiętniczo. — To sam sobie zaparzę…

*

Roy dobrze znał swoje ograniczenia; wiedział, że nie we wszystkim można być tak samo dobrym. Weźmy na przykład alchemię. Niektórzy alchemicy koncentrowali się na teorii, na poszukiwaniu tego _boskiego pierwiastka_ , który wyjaśniłby samą istotę transmutacyjnej przemiany. Inni poświęcali się pracy w laboratorium, opracowując nowe formuły, z których niczym z drewnianych klocków można było następnie składać bardziej skomplikowane alchemiczne równania. Byli też tacy, którzy traktowali alchemię jak zwykłe narzędzie pracy. Ci uważali się bardziej za rzemieślników niż naukowców, a za najważniejsze uważali znalezienie niszy, w której opłacało by się specjalizować.

Wojskowi byli pod pewnymi względami do nich podobni, to znaczy też rozwijali swoje umiejętności raczej w jednej dziedzinie. Dla nich specjalizacja była ważna nie po to, aby mogli sobie powiesić tabliczkę z napisem: _Alchemia ogrodu pani Howard: szybko i na każdą kieszeń!_ , ale dlatego, że od niej zależało, jakie wrażenie zrobią na komisji egzaminacyjnej.

Roy był tego najlepszym przykładem — gdyby nie sekret alchemii ognia, który kiedyś, dawno temu, zdradziła mu Hawkeye, pewnie nigdy nie zostałby państwowym alchemikiem.

Ale wracając do tematu — ograniczenia. Każdy je miał, Roy też. Na przykład był kiepski z biologii, miał beznadziejną orientację w terenie i za grosz muzycznego słuchu. Z drugiej jednak strony nieskromnie uważał, że znał się całkiem dobrze na chemii i fizyce.

Ta wiedza jednak na niewiele mu się dzisiaj zdawała. Od dobrych dziesięciu minut nie mógł oderwać wzroku od balansującego na jednej nodze krzesła Edwarda, który (na przekór wszelkim prawidłom grawitacji) nie wyrżnął z hukiem o podłogę, tylko gibał się w tej dziwnej pozycji raz w przód, raz w tył.

— Nie — powiedział Edward, odchylając się na krześle tak mocno, że Roya od samego patrzenia rozbolała głowa.

— Nie? — Roy uniósł brwi, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że jeśli teraz zabije gówniarza, już nigdy nie awansuje na generała.

Edward, jak zawsze uroczy, parsknął niczym wyjątkowo narowisty źrebak. Cud, że się nie zapluł.

— Co, ogłuchłeś na starość?

— Prędzej zgłupiałem — wymamrotał Roy pod nosem, ale niestety niedostatecznie cicho.

— No to na pewno! — roześmiał się Ed, splatając ręce na karku i tym samym czyniąc swoje wygibasy na krześle jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobnymi.

— Ja cię nie pytam o zdanie, Elric. Ja ci przekazuję twoje rozkazy. — Roy postukał palcem w leżący przed Edwardem plik dokumentów. Nie było tego dużo. Poprzedniego wieczoru Roy i Hawkeye dokonali pewnej selekcji materiału, tak żeby móc przedstawić Edowi całą sprawę jako wymagające pogłębionej analizy zagadnienie teoretyczne. Roy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to kłamstwo łatwo byłoby przejrzeć, ale Ed miał w końcu tylko trzynaście lat i zdawał się poświęcać całą swoją uwagę robieniu Royowi na złość. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że będzie chciał wykonać powierzone mu zadanie jak najmniejszym kosztem.

Edward tymczasem zezował na leżąca przed nim teczkę, jakby była gniazdem os. Milczał przez chwilę, a potem pochylił się do przodu (krzesło z łoskotem wylądowało wreszcie na wszystkich czterech nogach), plasnął się otwartymi dłoniami w twarz, po czym jęknął przeciągle:

— _Muuuszę_?

Roy policzył w myślach do pięciu.

— Tak, musisz — powtórzył, przecierając oczy palcami.

Edward zrobił minę.

— Zrozum, że jesteś teraz żołnierzem amestryjskiej armii, Stalowy — podjął Roy po chwili, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Wiążą się z tym nie tylko przywileje, ale również obowiązki. Kiedy przychodzą rozkazy, wszyscy musimy je wykonać. Ty, ja, Hawkeye i cała reszta oddziału — nikt z nas nie ma w tym względzie żadnego wyboru. Każą nam skakać, a my możemy jedynie zapytać, jak wysoko. Jasne?

— Jak słońce — warknął Edward i Roy wiedział, że kłamał, że nadal nie do końca rozumiał, z czym wiązała się podjęta przez niego rok temu decyzja o zaciągnięciu się do wojska. Nie była to do końca jego wina — w końcu Roy również na niego nie naciskał, chcąc dać dzieciakowi jeszcze trochę czasu. Na co? Sam już nie wiedział. Może na oswojenie się z myślą, że odkąd otrzymał zegarek, przestał tak do końca należeć do samego siebie?

— Po prostu… Postaraj się zrobić to jak najszybciej — westchnął Roy. — I tak praktycznie codziennie przesiadujesz w bibliotece, naprawdę nie rozumiem, w czym problem…

— To mnie akurat nie dziwi. — Ed wydął dolną wargą w najbardziej gówniarski z możliwych sposobów. — Dla ciebie pewnie nie ma żadnej różnicy, ta książka czy tamta, no przecież ma okładkę i literki, _ho ho ho_ , jedno i to samo…!

— Kiedy niby słyszałeś, jak mówię: _ho ho ho_? — obruszył się mimowolnie Roy.

— … ale widzisz, to wcale nie takie proste, bo _prawdziwa alchemia_ to nie jest pstrykanie palcami i podpalanie firanek, to trudny i żmudny proces, wymagający dobrej znajomości nauk ścisłych…

— Klaszczesz w dłonie i zamieniasz jedną rzecz w inną, wyjaśnij mi, proszę, raz jeszcze, na czym polega ten _skomplikowany i żmudny proces_ …

— … więc ja po prostu nie mogę tracić czasu na głupoty!

Roy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy od mówienia lekko podniesionymi głosami przeszli do zwykłego przekrzykiwania się. W każdym razie, gdy do gabinetu wkroczyła Hawkeye, Roy stał za biurkiem z uniesionym oskarżycielsko palcem, a Ed wyglądał tak, jakby planował wskoczyć na krzesło.

— Wszystko w porządku, sir? — zapytała, spoglądając na nich obu krytycznie. Roy odchrząknął i mimowolnie przeczesał włosy dłonią.

— W jak najlepszym, pani porucznik. Major Elric właśnie mnie zapewnił, że potraktuje powierzone mu zadanie w sposób absolutnie priorytetowy. Mam rację, majorze?

W odpowiedzi Edward tylko fuknął, obrażony. Chwycił przygotowaną dla niego teczkę, po czym bez słowa pożegnania wyszedł. Gdyby w drzwiach nie stała Hawkeye, pewnie by nimi trzasnął dla lepszego efektu. Na koniec usłyszeli jeszcze tylko: _Idziemy, Al!_ i lekko spanikowane: _Bracie, poczekaj! Co się stało…?_ , a potem — cisza.

— Cóż — podjął Roy po chwili niezręcznego milczenia — myślę, że zdecydowanie robię ze Stalowym postępy. Prawie zdążyłem powiedzieć, że może odmaszerować _._

Hawkeye uniosła sceptycznie brwi; wyraźnie nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo.

— Cieszę się, że załatwił pan tę sprawę z właściwym sobie wdziękiem, sir — skwitowała, przewracając oczami. No naprawdę, Roy był prawie pewien, że żaden inny wysokiej rangi oficer nie musiał zmagać się z fochami swoich podwładnych tak często jak on.

— Niech pani nie przesadza, poruczniku. — Roy machnął niedbale ręką; oboje wiedzieli, że Roy _musiał_ jakoś włączyć Edwarda w to śledztwo, przy czym żadne z nich nie chciało go ciągać po kostnicach. W tej sytuacji Roy naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co Hawkeye znowu miała do niego pretensję, ale postanowił się nad tym dłużej nie zastanawiać. Zrobił, co mógł, żeby trzymać Edwarda z daleka od tej sprawy, prawda? Prawda. — W końcu co takiego może się stać?

*

— Ty drański draniu!

Drzwi do gabinetu Roya zostały otwarte z takim hukiem, że prawie wyleciały z zawiasów. Roy nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby uderzająca w ścianę klamka zostawiła ślad na gipsowej powierzchni.

— Ty wstrętna, zakłamana armijna _gnido_! — zawrzasnął Ed, wymachując w stronę Roya metalowym paluchem. Zanim Roy zdążył wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo, do środka wpadł Alphonse, który tym razem zdawał się nie mieć najmniejszego zamiaru uspokoić brata.

— Dzień dobry, panie pułkowniku — burknął (o ile odbijający się echem po pustej zbroi dziecięcy głosik może w ogóle burczeć).

— Po pierwsze, Stalowy, naucz się pukać — powiedział spokojnie Roy, splatając dłonie na biurku. — Po drugie, prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zacząć salutować oficerom wyższej rangi, w tym mnie. Ręka ci od tego nie odpadnie, a nawet jeśli, to telefon do mechanika już masz. — Tutaj Roy uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową w uznaniu swojego własnego dowcipu. — Po trzecie, jeśli masz już otwierać drzwi kopnięciem, staraj się używać do tego prawej nogi. I po czwarte, zabierz łaskawie ten palec sprzed mojej twarzy, hm?

Edward, który nie pojmował nie tylko idei słuchania rozkazów, ale również przestrzeni osobistej i dobrego wychowania, palca oczywiście nie zabrał, tylko nachylił się nad biurkiem Roya jeszcze bardziej.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś skończoną mendą — wycedził wściekle — tylko nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak nisko upadłeś. Ale cokolwiek planujesz, nie licz, że ci w tym pomogę!

Roy zmrużył oczy. O czym ten gówniarz mówił? Roy miał w końcu tylko jeden plan (zostać Führerem, proste), ale wiedzieli o nim nieliczni. Hughes i Hawkeye siedzieli w tym razem z nim od samego początku ( _Od Iszwalu_ , poprawił się w myślach), ale reszta? Może Havoc coś podejrzewał — czasami rzucał Royowi badawcze spojrzenie, zdradzające bystrość umysłu, o którą zwykle nikt go nie podejrzewał. Pozostali nie znali Roya dość długo, dołączywszy do jego zespołu gdzieś na przestrzeni ostatnich trzech lat. Kiedyś… Kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć im prawdę, zapytać wprost, czy są gotowi zostać z nim do samego końca, ale jeszcze było na to za wcześnie.

Skąd jednak Elrikowie mieliby się o tym dowiedzieć? Roy poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Gdyby w garnizonie rozeszło się, jak wielkie ambicje ma niejaki pułkownik Mustang… Roy wolał nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

— Zamknij, proszę, drzwi, Al. — Roy skinął młodszemu z braci głową, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Edwarda: — A ty bądź tak dobry i nie podnoś głosu. Jestem pewien, że na tym piętrze jest jeszcze kilka osób, które nie słyszały twoich krzyków i niech tak zostanie.

Ponieważ Alphonse Elric był, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, stosunkowo rozsądnym młodym człowiekiem, posłusznie (i bez trzaśnięcia, bo najwidoczniej tak też można, no kto by pomyślał) zamknął drzwi. Roy miał jednak wrażenie, że obaj bracia są na niego wściekli — nie był tylko pewien o co.

— Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie — zaczął po chwili, nerwowo pocierając o siebie opuszkami palca wskazującego i kciuka. — Nie wiem, skąd o tym wiecie, ale musicie zrozumieć, że nie robię tego dla własnego widzimisię. Jesteście młodzi i pewnie wam się wydaje, że najgorsze już widzieliście, ale na pewne sprawy trzeba spojrzeć z szerszej perspektywy…

— Z szerszej perspektywy? — Edward aż zatrząsnął się ze złości; Alphonse skrzypnął potępiająco. — Mam gdzieś jakieś durne perspektywy! To, co robisz jest… Jest złe, okej? Jest po prostu złe! Tak jak całe to zasrane wojsko!

— I nie uważasz, że należy to zmienić? — przycisnął go Roy, wiedząc, że jeśli pozwoli tej rozmowie wymknąć się spod kontroli, może stracić wszystko, nie tylko swojego majora. — Że potrzebny jest ktoś, kto powie dość, kto nie pozwoli na to, żeby niewinnym ludziom działa się krzywda?

Oczy Edwarda zrobiły się wielkie jak spodeczki.

— Ja… Oczywiście, że tak! — wybuchnął. — Ale nie w ten sposób!

Roy zacisnął usta. To, że Edward mu nie ufał i że nie miał do niego za grosz szacunku, nie było niczym nowym. Ktoś inny ( _Hawkeye_ ) powiedziałby, że jest sam sobie winien, bo trudno wymagać zaufania i szacunku od kogoś, komu nigdy się ich nie okazało. Roy nie mógł ( _nie chciał_ ) nic poradzić na to, że nie lubił pozostawiać ludzi samych sobie. Ludzie mieli niestety tendencję do bycia nieprzewidywalnymi, nieracjonalnymi i zwykle zachowywali się jak pijany Breda w sklepie z xingijską porcelaną. Roy lubił ludzi, ale lubił ich jeszcze bardziej, kiedy miał przynajmniej minimalny wpływ na to, co zrobią. Elrikowie nie byli więc tutaj żadnym wyjątkiem.

A jednak na widok świętego oburzenia obu braci, jakby Roy był absolutnie najgorszym wyborem z możliwych, poczuł pewne ukłucie zawodu. Skoro nawet Elrikowie nie wierzą w jego dobre intencje — Elrikowie, którzy znają go już ponad rok i którym mimo wszystko próbował pomóc — to co będzie z resztą Amestris?

Przetarł twarz dłonią.

— Nie wiem, jak można to według was osiągnąć — podjął po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. — Ja nie widzę innej drogi. Dlatego z wami czy bez was, zrobię wszystko, żeby…

— Nie może pan!

Roy uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Do kłótni z Edwardem był przyzwyczajony, ale z Alphonsem? Młodszy z braci zawsze wydawał mu się dużo łatwiejszy w obsłudze — był nie tylko dobrze wychowany, ale też od samego początku odnosił się do Roya z szacunkiem. Nawet jeśli nie zgadzał się z jakąś jego decyzją, nigdy nie dawał po sobie poznać złości czy irytacji.

Powinno to pewnie dać Royowi do myślenia, jednak przyniosło zupełnie odwrotny skutek. Zaatakowany z dwóch frontów, Roy poczuł, że traci cierpliwość. Niby z czego miał się tłumaczyć? I komu? Swoim podwładnym? Dzieciakom, które ledwo co odrosły od ziemi?

— Nie mam zamiaru o tym z wami dyskutować — oznajmił więc chłodno. — Polityka i tak nie powinna was interesować.

— Jak możesz mówić, że to kwestia polityki? — zagotował się Edward. — Tutaj nie chodzi o jakieś głupie wojskowe przepychanki, tylko o…

— Od tego nie ma już odwrotu! — zawtórował mu Al. — Może zginąć wiele osób, proszę, niech pan to jeszcze przemyśli!

— Co…? — Sfrustrowany, Roy wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spróbował na nowo zebrać myśli. —Jeśli się to zrobi w odpowiedni sposób, nikomu nie stanie się krzywda…

— Nie ma _odpowiedniego sposobu_! — Rozdarł się Ed, gdyż powszechnie wiadomo, że dyskusję wygrywa ten, kto będzie głośniej krzyczał. — Tak się tylko wydaje, ale to kłamstwo! Właśnie o to chodzi, żebyśmy w kółko próbowali, ale nieważne, jak dobrze będziemy przygotowani i tak nam się nie uda, bo…

— Bo cóż może dorównać wartością ludzkiej duszy? — dokończył głucho Alphonse.

Roy zamarł.

— O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? — zapytał, gdy wreszcie otrząsnął się z odrętwienia.

Edward aż się zatrząsnął ze złości. Kilka jasnych, naelektryzowanych kosmyków wymknęło się z ciasnego warkocza i zafalowało wokół jego twarzy, tak że przypominał trochę wściekłego pekińczyka.

Tę ostatnio obserwację Roy postanowił zachować dla siebie. Pekińczyki były bardzo małymi pieskami, więc istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to obrazowe porównanie nie zostanie docenione.

Tymczasem Ed nabrał powietrza w płuca:

— O czym mówi…? O fragmentach kręgu transmutacji ludzi, które nam dałeś do odczytania dwa dni temu!

W odpowiedzi Roy wydobył z siebie tylko krótkie:

— Aha.

Na nieszczęście Alphonse dość szybko się zreflektował:

— O czym innym moglibyśmy mówić? — zapytał, szczerze zdziwiony, i gdyby był prawdziwym chłopcem a nie dwumetrową zbroją, na pewno patrzyłby teraz na Roya wielkimi, sarnimi oczętami.

Roy co prawda nigdy nie widział, jak Alphonse wyglądał naprawdę, ale był przekonany, że w grę weszłyby sarnie oczęta.

— Ja… — zająknął się, po czym nagle uderzyło go to, co przed chwilą powiedział Ed. — Transmutacja ludzi? Ten krąg, którego fragmenty dostaliście do rozszyfrowania, zawierał elementy transmutacji ludzi?

Nieźle, Mustang, zręczna zmiana tematu, bezwzględnie dziewięć na dziesięć!

Al otworzył swoją klatkę piersiową (Roy miał nadzieję, że pamiętał, aby przypadkiem nie robić tego przy ludziach) i wyciągnął z niej plik pomazanych czarnym i czerwonym atramentem notatek. Roy bez trudu rozpoznał materiał, który przekazał Edwardowi kilka dni temu; teraz dokumenty wracały do niego pogięte, pomazane i… poplamione tłuszczem?

— Stalowy, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie jadł nad aktami? — jęknął Roy. Całe szczęście była to i tak tylko kopia, ale wątpił, żeby Edowi robiło to jakąś różnicę. Umazałby pewnie sosem nawet oryginał amestryjskiej konstytucji, gdyby mu na to pozwolić.

— Mam nie jeść w bibliotece, mam nie jeść w biurze, a teraz jeszcze mam nie jeść nad jakimiś głupimi papierzyskami? — zaczął nieco jękliwie narzekać Edward. — Gdybym cię słuchał, już nigdy nic bym nie zjadł!

— Tutaj zaznaczyliśmy runy, które można wykorzystać do transmutacji ludzi — wyjaśnił Al, wyciągając z pliku kartek tę, na której Roy umieścił wszystkie elementy kręgu, jakie znalazł na ciele ostatniej ofiary. Żałował, że nie brał w śledztwie udziału od początku — kiedy się w nie włączył, było już za późno, żeby zbadać pozostałe ciała pod tym kątem. Roy mógłby zażądać ekshumacji, ale nic by to nie dało — ciała na pewno zaczęły się już rozkładać, tak że wszelkie ślady na ich skórze musiały się zatrzeć.

— Siarka, rtęć, sól. — Roy pokiwał głową. — Dusza, wola, ciało. Trzy podstawowe elementy potrzebne do przeprowadzenia każdej transmutacji.

— Tak, a tutaj widzimy symbol żywiołu ziemi, który obejmuje fizyczną materię i sieć eterycznej energii.

— Te dwie sfery są potrzebne do stworzenia fizycznego życia — dorzucił Edward, zakładając ręce na pierś.

— W pełnym kręgu transmutacji ludzi powinny się znaleźć także pozostałe trzy żywioły — zauważył Roy.

— Tak, tylko że my nie mamy do czynienia z pełnym kręgiem, prawda? Tylko z jego fragmentami…

— Ale nie jesteśmy głupi! — parsknął Edward. — To tutaj to przecież miedź, reprezentująca szyję, nerki, jajniki i żyły. A to znak Bliźniąt, wskazujący na przemianę poprzez związanie. Mamy też symbole wody, węgla, fosforu, żelaza…

— To oczywiście nie wszystko, co byłoby potrzebne — wtrącił cicho Alphonse. — Ale tak jak powiedziałem, to są tylko fragmenty większej całości. Brat ma rację, nietrudno się domyślić, do czego ten krąg miał posłużyć.

Roy potarł obiema dłońmi skronie.

— To ma sens — wymamrotał, czując, jak nagle ogarnia go przerażające zmęczenie. — To niestety ma sens.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Przecież wiesz, że… Że my… — Ed zająknął się bezradnie.

To nie było tak, że Roy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, ile Ed i Al mieli lat. Musiał jednak przyznać, że często o tym zapominał. Edward nie zachowywał się w końcu jak typowy trzynastolatek, nie wspominając już o Alphonsie, który nie miał ciała, po którym można by ocenić jego wiek. Ale najważniejsze było chyba to, że w głębi serca Roy — który nie lubił przyznawać się do błędów; który nie chciał już nigdy więcej żałować niczego, co zrobił, nie odkąd wrócił z Iszwalu — _nie chciał_ o tym pamiętać.

 _Pułkownik Mustang po prostu nie potrafi traktować dziecka tak, jakby było żołnierzem_ — powiedział Grand, jakby to było coś złego, jakby czynił mu z tego zarzut…

Ale czy sam Roy tak nie uważał? Czy sam Roy nie założył, że lepiej być skurwysynem niż przyzwoitym człowiekiem? Pamiętał, jaki wtedy był wściekły na Granda, jak bardzo go nienawidził za obnażenie publicznie jego słabości.

Ciotka miała rację, kiedy mówiła, że czasami go nie poznaje, pomyślał nieco histerycznie. Że wszystko, co Roy robi i mówi, jest w pewnym sensie na opak.

Więc co teraz?

— Nie wiedziałem, że ten krąg ma cokolwiek wspólnego z transmutacją ludzi — przyznał po chwili milczenia. _A prawda was wyzwoli_ , przypomniał sobie nagle słowa jednego z kapłanów, którego msze transmitowano na żywo w radio. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. — Prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie śmierci kilku osób. Na ciele ostatniej ofiary zauważyłem ślady kręgu transmutacyjnego i chciałem, żebyście się dowiedzieli, do czego mógł służyć. Miałem nadzieję, że to naprowadzi mnie na właściwy trop. To wszystko, naprawdę.

Elrikowie milczeli przez chwilę. Nagle Alphonse ożywił się:

— Widzisz, bracie? — zapiszczał radośnie, jakby w tej jednej chwili świat znowu nabrał sensu. — Mówiłem ci, że pułkownik Mustang nigdy nie próbowałby nas tak podejść!

— Czyli rozumiem — Ed podjął zwodniczo spokojnym głosem — że zamiast okłamać nas w sprawie kręgu, okłamałeś nas co do tego, po co był ci on potrzebny? — Spojrzał na Roya oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. Wyglądało na to, że Roy wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę.

Zanim jednak zdążył rozbroić nieuchronny w przypadku Edwarda napad złości, do gabinetu wparował (oczywiście bez pukania, najwidoczniej w garnizonie panowała jakaś nowa moda na kompletny brak dobrego wychowania) Breda.

— Szefie, jest kolejny! — wydyszał, uwieszając się ciężko na klamce.

— Kolejny…?

— Trup, szefie, kolejny trup! I to chyba nasz! Główny posterunek policji właśnie to nadał… Oczywiście nie mogli skontaktować się bezpośrednio z Fuerym, _nieee_ , bo po co, skoro można napisać do dziewczyn z łączności. A te też mądre, zamiast przekazać nam, o co chodzi, kazały mi osobiście przyjść do siebie po tę wiadomość! No serio, szefie, niech szef na nie nakrzyczy czy coś, bo nie może być tak, że ja biegam jak głupi, a one tam sobie robią paznokcie…

— Pewnie miały nadzieję, że pułkownik się do nich pofatyguje osobiście! — zarechotał z drugiego pokoju Havoc. — Musiały być srodze zawiedzione, kiedy zobaczyły ciebie!

— Zawiedziona to była twoja matka, a wiesz kiedy? Kiedy cię urodziła! — odwinął się Breda.

— Ty się, Breda, od mojej matki odpieprz!

— A ty, gówniarzu, uważaj, komu podskakujesz…!

— Cisza! — ryknął Roy. — Gdzie jest Hawkeye? Muszę porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie jest skończonym idiotą!

Roy był gotów przysiąc _na wszystkie świętości_ , że z drugiego pokoju dobiegło go ciche: _Uuuu!_ Postanowił jednak dać przykład prawdziwego profesjonalizmu i to zignorować.

Na razie.

— Sir? — Hawkeye wsadziła głowę przez drzwi, nachylając się nad ramieniem Bredy.

— Proszę o raport, pani porucznik.

— Oczywiście, panie pułkowniku. Dzisiaj o godzinie 14.27 łączność otrzymała wiadomość z komendy głównej policji, w której prosi się pana pilnie o konsultację. Kapitan Howard oczekuje pana w starym magazynie tekstylnym przy Oakstreet, gdzie znaleziono kolejne ciało. Tak jak w przypadku poprzednich ofiar, na tej również nie ma żadnych śladów, mogących wskazywać na przyczynę śmierci.

— Rozumiem. Proszę zebrać wszystkich, za pięć minut chcę ich widzieć przed biurem, gotowych do wyjścia. — Hawkeye kiwnęła głową, chwyciła Bredę za ramię i wyciągnęła go z gabinetu Roya, który odwrócił się w stronę Elrików. — Ed, Al, wracajcie do siebie na kwaterę. Przyślę po was, kiedy będę miał wiedział już coś więcej o…

— Chyba robisz sobie jaja! — wrzasnął Edward aż zadrżały szyby. — Idziemy z wami!

— Nigdzie nie idziecie! — zagrzmiał Roy. — Nie po to próbowałem trzymać was z dala od tej sprawy, żebyście teraz kręcili mi się po miejscu zbrodni! Macie wracać na siebie i czekać na dalsze rozkazy…

— Nie ma mowy! Sam przyznałeś, że potrzebujesz naszej pomocy przy kręgu!

— Brat ma rację, pułkowniku — wtrącił się zaskakująco zdecydowanie Al. — Chcemy… _Możemy_ pomóc!

— Kimkolwiek jest ten cwaniak, próbuje transmutować ludzi — warknął Edward. — Dobrze wiesz, że znamy się na tym lepiej od ciebie.

— Jesteście za młodzi, żeby…

— Jeśli rok temu nie byłem za młody, żeby się zaciągnąć do wojska — warknął Edward — to chyba w tym roku nie jestem za młody, żeby komuś pomóc, no nie?

 _Pułkownik Mustang po prostu nie potrafi traktować dziecka tak, jakby było żołnierzem_ — słowa Granda znowu zadźwięczały Royowi w uszach.

 _Ale czy to źle?_ — zapytał sam siebie raz jeszcze.

Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tak naprawdę nie miał wątpliwości co do odpowiedzi.

Ale wiedział też, że to nie był czas dla przyzwoitych ludzi.

— Trzymajcie się z tyłu i nie wchodźcie pozostałym w drogę — warknął, wściekły na siebie, na nich, na Granda i Grummana. — Jeśli usłyszę choćby jedną skargę na ciebie — pogroził Edwardowi palcem — odeślę cię do Resemboolu tak szybko, że panie Rockbell nawet nie zdążą mrugnąć. Rozumiemy się?

— Ta, jasne — rzucił Ed niedbale, chwytając swój płaszcz. — Długo masz zamiar się jeszcze grzebać?

Roy wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

*

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, magazyn był już otoczony ciasnym kordonem gapiów, których bezskutecznie próbowało rozpędzić kilku oficerów policji. Roy i jego ludzie z trudem przebili się do wejścia (Alphonse musiał torować im drogę), gdzie czekał już na nich Howard. Już miał wprowadzić ich wszystkich do środka, gdy jego wzrok padł na górującego nad tłumem Alphonse'a i (niegórującego nad nikim) Edwarda.

— Są z nami — rzucił krótko Roy. Nie miał ani czasu, ani siły na wyjaśnienia. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Edward sięgnął po coś do kieszeni, po czym błysnął Howardowi po oczach złotym zegarkiem państwowego alchemika.

— Nie wiedziałem, że rekrutujemy tak młodo — mruknął Howard, gdy zrównał się z Royem.

Roy nie odpowiedział.

Howard tymczasem poprowadził ich przez podwórze do jednej z hal. Dawny magazyn tekstylny był w rzeczywistości ogromnym kompleksem składającym się z trzech budynków. Jeszcze dwadzieścia lat temu Amestris słynęło z nowoczesnych warsztatów tkackich. Jednak odkąd subwencje rządowe zaczęły płynąć szerokim strumieniem do przemysłu ciężkiego, przede wszystkim zbrojeniowego, warsztaty zaczęły podupadać. W miastach ta zmiana nie była bardzo odczuwalna — kto stracił pracę w warsztacie, bez trudu mógł ją znaleźć w fabryce — ale dla żyjących głównie z hodowli owiec i uprawy lnu mieszkańców wsi była równoznaczna z końcem świata. W konsekwencji wielu młodych ludzi musiało opuścić swoje rodzinne strony i przenieść się do miasta w poszukiwaniu nowego zajęcia, co przy jednocześnie utrzymywanych sztucznie na tym samym poziomie cenach skupu produktów rolnych doprowadziło wiele rodzin na skraj ubóstwa.

Roy nie znał się może na ekonomii, ale nawet on wiedział, że to nie tak powinno działać.

— Do kogo należą te hale? — zapytał Howarda.

— Do pani Harriet Jones, panie pułkowniku. Kupiła je trzy lata temu od państwa Newtonów i planuje postawić na ich miejscu przetwórnię mięsa, ale z tego, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, musiała odłożyć tę inwestycję ze względu na problemy finansowe.

— Rozumiem, że pani Jones została poinformowana o zaistniałej sytuacji?

— Oczywiście, sir.

Kiedy doszli do hali, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyli, było leżące na ziemi nagie od pasa w górę ciało kobiety. Ciemnowłosa, o okrągłej, łagodnej twarzy, najprawdopodobniej w średnim wieku, miała zamknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone wargi i może przez to wyglądała, jakby spała, albo położyła się dosłownie na chwilę.

Z tym że mało kto dobrowolnie kładzie się po środku wielkiego kręgu transmutacyjnego.

Roy wstrzymał oddech. O ile pozostałe ofiary zostały porzucone najprawdopodobniej z dala od miejsca zbrodni, o tyle nie mogło być najmniejszej wątpliwości, że ta kobieta umarła właśnie tutaj, w hali dawnego magazynu tekstylnego.

Nie było również wątpliwości, że jej śmierć miała związek z alchemią.

Po hali krzątało się kilku oficerów, pośród których Royowi mignął również jeden biały, lekarski kitel. Howard szybko zrelacjonował mu poczynione dotąd ustalenia: na ciało natrafiła grupa wagarującej młodzieży, która szukała jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca do rozparcelowania podebranej czyimś rodzicom butelki wina. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy to oni spłoszyli mordercę, czy ten uciekł już wcześniej — Howard był jednak prawie pewien, że tego nie planował. Poza wyrysowanym na podłodze kręgiem (kiedy Roy się do niego zbliżył, zobaczył, że w kilku miejscach linie kredy był rozmazane, tak jakby ktoś szybko próbował je zatrzeć nogą) zostawił też w hali kilka rzeczy — między innymi stetoskop, buteleczkę tabletek przeciwbólowych, gruby, wełniany płaszcz.

Roy polecił Fuery'emu i Falmanowi przesłuchać dzieciaki, które znalazły ciało. Breda zaoferował się porozmawiać z towarzyszącym policjantom patologiem. Pozostali rozpierzchli się po hali, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek, które mogłyby naprowadzić ich na właściwy trop.

— Nie wygląda, jakby nie żyła.

Roy przymknął oczy. Niemal zapomniał o Elrikach. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odwrócił się do nich, starając się, aby nie było po nim widać zdenerwowania.

— Leży i się nie rusza, Al — burknął w odpowiedzi Edward. — Mnie przekonuje.

— Jesteście pewni, że chcecie zostać? — zapytał Roy półgłosem, nie zwracając uwagi na fałszywą brawurę starszego z braci. — W każdej chwili Havoc może was odwieźć z powrotem do koszar.

Spodziewał się, że chłopcy się nie zgodzą. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że tym, który mu odpowie, nie będzie Edward.

— Zostajemy — powiedział zdecydowanym głosem Alphonse. Ed uniósł gwałtownym ruchem głowę, tak jakby z pustych szpar żelaznego hełmu dało się cokolwiek wyczytać.

Edward uśmiechnął się krzywo, samym kącikiem ust i Roy pomyślał, że pewnie nigdy nie był jeszcze z brata dumny tak, jak w tej chwili.

— Al ma rację. — Ed przytaknął energicznie. — Gdybyśmy teraz wrócili do domu, to… To tak jakbyśmy pomogli temu skurkobańcowi w ucieczce, prawda?

— Co…? — Roy zająknął się, zaskoczony. — Nie, Ed, to naprawdę nie byłoby to sa…

— Dokładnie! — wykrzyknął Al, skrzypiąc z podekscytowania.

Roy pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Zanim jednak zdążył wyjaśnić chłopcom, że w skali od jednego do dziesięciu nie mają racji na jakieś minus pięć, Alphonse dodał miękko:

— Poza tym nie pierwszy raz widzimy kogoś, kto nie żyje.

Głos uwiązł Royowi w gardle. Milczał przez chwilę, próbując zdusić w sobie wszechogarniający żal — do losu i jego niesprawiedliwości, do Granda i jego idiotycznych żądań, wreszcie do siebie samego.

— W takim razie — powiedział w końcu, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na to, że głos mu nagle zachrypł — bierzmy się do pracy.

*

Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, na zewnątrz już szarzało. Howard zasalutował Royowi i pożegnał się z resztą jego zespołu (Roy nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie Howard zaczął patrzeć na Hawkeye takim mdląco rozmarzonym wzrokiem, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś tu wpadł jak śliwka w kompot), obiecując, że następnego dnia dostarczy mu raport swojej jednostki.

Roy popatrzył na swoich ludzi; wyglądali na zmęczonych i przybitych. Nie dziwił im się — zabezpieczanie dowodów jest żmudnym i niewdzięcznym procesem, zwłaszcza jeśli tych dowodów praktycznie _nie ma_. Tak było i tym razem — nie znaleźli nic, dzięki czemu byliby w stanie jakoś znacząco posunąć całe śledztwo do przodu.

Poza kręgiem, oczywiście.

Roy i bracia Elric spędzili nad nim długie godziny, badając dokładnie każdy jego element i przerysowując go pieczołowicie do notatnika. Ale i oni potrzebowali czasu na rozszyfrowanie nie tyle znaczenia poszczególnych symboli, co tego, jaki miały dać efekt.

Do tego dochodziła jeszcze zaplanowana na następny dzień sekcja zwłok, przy której Roy znowu musiał być obecny, raport z oględzin miejsca zdarzenia, który sam się oczywiście nie napisze, przebicie się przez kilka stron nieco chaotycznych zeznań czwórki nastolatków, których bardziej niż popełnione przez kogoś morderstwo interesowało to, czy ich rodzice dowiedzą się, że nie było ich tego dnia w szkole…

Roy spojrzał z ukosa na Elrików. Ed wpatrywał się przed siebie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, a Alphonse miął rąbek swojego białego fartuszka, spuściwszy nos na kwintę.

Metaforycznie, bo przecież Alphonse nie miał nosa, który mógłby na cokolwiek spuścić.

Widząc, jak smętnie wszyscy wyglądają, Roy podjął decyzję.

— Dobra robota, panowie, pani porucznik — odchrząknął, po czym skinął im głową. Wszyscy poza Elrikami odpowiedzieli mu niezbyt entuzjastycznym salutem. Roy wyprostował się, strzepnął z rękawów munduru nieistniejące drobinki pyłu i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Niech szef się tak dziwnie nie uśmiecha, bo ja się szefa boję. — Skrzywił się żałośnie Havoc. Breda trzepnął go dłonią w potylicę.

— Co powiecie na szklankę zimnego piwa po tym ciężkim dniu, hm? — zapytał Roy jowialnym i (jak miał nadzieję) przyjaznym tonem.

Słysząc te słowa, Breda i Havoc od razu się rozpogodzili. Fuery wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i podekscytowanego jednocześnie, co nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ciągle mieszkał z rodzicami i swoimi czterema nadopiekuńczymi siostrami. Po Falmanie od razu było widać, że potępia ten pomysł, ale zapewne da się przekonać, że może on mieć pewne walory integracyjne i pozytywnie wpłynąć na wydajność pracy całego biura.

Została jeszcze tylko… Roy spojrzał wymownie na Hawkeye. Hawkeye odpowiedziała mu równie wymownym spojrzeniem. Roy całym sobą starał się jej przekazać, jak ważne było to, żeby po dzisiejszym dniu wszyscy się odprężyli. Hawkeye niemo zapytała, czy na kacu będzie nadal taki odprężony. Roy dał jej znać, że jest gotów na każde poświęcenie w imię morale swojego oddziału.

Hawkeye westchnęła, zrezygnowana.

— Tylko nie myślcie, że będę waszym szoferem — oznajmiła stanowczo. — Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rozwozić was po domach…

— Zawsze przecież można zamówić taksówkę — Roy z uśmiechem zbył jej obawy.

— Jak się potem rachunek za tę taksówkę odpisuje jako wydatek na cele reprezentacyjne, to można zamawiać — mruknął Breda. Roy nie przejął się jednak tym komentarzem, bo to nie jego wina, że Linda z księgowości lubiła go bardziej niż Bredę, prawda?

Havoc bezceremonialnie rzucił wypalonego niemal do końca papierosa na ziemię i przydeptał go czubkiem buta.

— To gdzie idzie…?

— Stać! — wykrzyknął nagle Roy. Wszyscy zamarli, zdezorientowani. — Kto wam powiedział, że możecie iść do domu, hm?

Edward i Alphonse, którzy w międzyczasie zdążyli już się oddalić o dobrych kilka kroków, stanęli jak wryci. Al odwrócił się w ich stronę, zakłopotany, ale Edward rzucił jedynie przez ramię:

— Mówiłeś coś?

Roy założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na chłopców wymownie.

— Obowiązkowe spotkania integracyjne mają to do siebie, że są obowiązkowe — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Dla wszystkich, to znaczy dla was również.

Bracia popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, jakby chcieli odmówić. Na to jednak nie mogli się zgodzić Havoc i Breda, niekwestionowani królowie wszelkich wyjść towarzyskich. W kilku krokach dopadli chłopców — Breda objął ramieniem Eda, a Havoc uwiesił się na łokciu Ala — i zaczęli ich ciągnąć z powrotem w stronę grupy. Słysząc, jak Breda i Havoc głośno deklarują, że zrobią z nich _prawdziwych mężczyzn_ , Edward zaczął rozglądać się dookoła siebie, przerażony. Chyba poważnie rozważał, czy mimo wszystko nie uda mu się uciec.

Roy spojrzał ukradkiem na Hawkeye, ale gdy tylko zobaczył, jak jego porucznik próbuje ukryć uśmiech, pogratulował sobie w duchu dobrego pomysłu. Skoro Hawkeye go aprobowała (a przynajmniej wyrażała na niego milczącą zgodę), to musiał być wybitnie dobry.

Roy uśmiechnął się szeroko, zacierając ręce.

— To co, gotowi?

*

Następne dni nie należały do łatwych. Roy i Hawkeye znowu spotkali się z doktorem Moretzem, ale przynajmniej tym razem wiedzieli, o co go pytać. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie wiedzieli, Edward i Alphonse byli tak mili i zostawili im bardzo długą, wyczerpującą listę pytań, z których nie wszystkie miały na pierwszy rzut oka sens. Roy musiał przyznać, że sytuacja, w której dwóch nastoletnich chłopców rozgryzło sprawę szybciej niż on, doświadczony żołnierz i państwowy alchemik, nie należała do komfortowych, ale na szczęście wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci śledztwem, żeby jakoś to komentować.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie będą tego komentować w przyszłości. Z całego oddziału tylko Roy i Hawkeye naprawdę zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, do czego Elrikowie są zdolni. Pozostali teoretycznie wiedzieli, że Edward nie może być zwyczajnym dzieckiem, skoro został państwowym alchemikiem w wieku dwunastu lat, ale Roy był niemal pewien, że nigdy nie widzieli braci w akcji. Może dlatego traktowali ich bardziej jak garnizonowe maskotki niż alchemików, którzy jednym klaśnięciem dłoni mogliby otworzyć ziemię pod ich nogami.

W każdym razie, przeprowadzona przez Moretza sekcja zwłok wykazała, że ostatnia ofiara — niejaka pani Daphne Vaughn, właścicielka sklepu kolonialnego — zmarła z powodu rozległych obrażeń (jeśli tak to można było nazwać) wewnętrznych. Najbardziej zdeformowane było wnętrze jej klatki piersiowej. To, co Roy zobaczył tamtego dnia w kostnicy, będzie mu się jeszcze długo śniło po nocach.

Nadal mieli jednak poczucie, że tak naprawdę nie są ani trochę bliżej rozwiązania tej sprawy. Ich lista podejrzanych była zawstydzająco krótka — ponieważ wiedzieli, że bez cienia wątpliwości morderca jest alchemikiem, większość osób, które przesłuchiwali, nawet się na nią nie kwalifikowała. Havoc zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinni wziąć pod uwagę, że to mogły być morderstwa na zlecenie; słysząc to, zarówno Roy, jak i Elrikowie (a w każdym razie Edward) skrzywili się tylko. Transmutacja ludzi i tak była chyba najmniej wydajnym i najbardziej niebezpiecznym narzędziem zbrodni — trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby w tak nieracjonalny sposób próbować zarabiać na życie.

Nie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że mają do czynienia z jedną osobą — z jednym alchemikiem — który _z jakiegoś względu_ próbował transmutować ludzi. Moretz był przekonany, że transmutacja była bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci w każdym z tych przypadków, więc trzeba było wykluczyć, że alchemik próbował ożywiać zmarłych.

— To nie ma najmniejszego sensu! — jęknął Breda, w akcie protestu kładąc się częściowo na swoim biurku. Roy, który dyktował właśnie Fuery'emu treść wiadomości do kapitana Howarda ( _bez zmian, bez zmian, bez zmian_ ), nie odpowiedział. Co by zresztą miał powiedzieć? Ta sprawa _naprawdę_ nie miała najmniejszego sensu i żadne zaklinanie rzeczywistości nie było tutaj nic w stanie zmienić. — Między poszczególnymi ofiarami nie ma żadnego związku. Ci ludzie nie mieli żadnych wrogów, a przynajmniej nie takich na śmierć i życie. Wszyscy byli względnie zdrowi, w sile wieku i nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia desperata, który mógłby pozwolić jakiemuś walniętemu magikowi eksperymentować na sobie za pieniądze…

— Tej teorii jeszcze nie słyszałam — mruknęła Hawkeye.

— To nie do końca prawda, że ofiary nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego — wtrącił się Falman. — Sam to zresztą przed chwilą przyznałeś. Zdrowi, w sile wieku...

— Takie podobieństwa to jak żadne podobieństwa — żachnął się Breda. — Nic z nich nie wynika.

Falman wyglądał na lekko urażonego tymi słowami.

— Skąd zresztą wiesz, że ofiary nie miały żadnych problemów zdrowotnych? — zapytał, udając, że bardziej niż rozmowa z Bredą interesuje go porządkowanie długopisów na swoim biurku.

— Tak powiedział doktor Moretz, no nie?

— Doktor Moretz powiedział tylko, że bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci była niewytłumaczalna deformacja organów wewnętrznych — poprawił go Falman.

— Sprawdzał też ich karty szpitalne. — Havoc pokręcił głową, poklepując się po kieszeniach, zapewne w poszukiwaniu papierosa, którego Hawkeye i tak nie pozwoli mu teraz wypalić.

— Bo tylko do nich miał dostęp — upierał się Falman. — Skąd wiemy, czy nie leczyli się prywatnie?

— A nawet jeśli tak, to co z tego? — Fuery wzruszył ramionami, wykręcając kolejne pokrętła swojego radioodbiornika. — Poszło, sir.

— Dziękuję, sierżancie. — Roy poklepał Fuery'ego po ramieniu (Fuery aż pojaśniał z dumy). — Co do tego, o czym mówicie — tu zwrócił się do Falmana i Bredy — to warto to sprawdzić. Także dobra roboty, panie chorąży! W nagrodę podporucznik Breda na jutro mi to przygotuje.

— To ma być nagroda? — oburzył się Breda, prostując się wreszcie i patrząc na Roya z wyrzutem.

W odpowiedzi Roy uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

— Tak, dla Falmana.

Havoc wybuchnął śmiechem.

*

Nie można było tego inaczej określić: Elrikowie rozbili obóz w gabinecie Roya.

Któregoś dnia — a wszystko wskazywało na to, że był to wtorek, bo na stołówce serwowali coś, co kucharz szumnie nazywał _lasagne_ , a reszta garnizonu _serową paciają_ — Roy nieopatrznie powiedział:

— Jeśli wolicie, możecie pracować tutaj zamiast w bibliotece.

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy pracować tutaj? — zapytał Edward z obrzydzeniem, które byłoby na miejscu, gdyby ktoś mu zaproponował, żeby przeniósł się z biblioteki do chlewu, a nie do gabinetu pułkownika amestryjskiej armii.

— Dlatego, że w ten sposób moglibyśmy być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi poczynionymi przez nas w toku śledztwa ustaleniami — wyjaśnił Roy, przewracając oczami.

Ed dalej jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— A co ja będę z tego miał? — zapytał, patrząc na Roya spode łba.

— Bycie na bieżąco ze wszystkimi poczynionymi przez nas w toku śledztwa ustaleniami? — spróbował Roy, robiąc w swoim mniemaniu zachęcającą minę.

Edward popatrzył na niego jak na skończonego idiotę. Roy skapitulował.

— Nie będziesz musiał pisać raportu końcowego — westchnął. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, jak bardzo Edwardowi podoba się ta perspektywa, dodał szybko: — Bo o wszystkim, co istotne, będziesz mnie informował _na bieżąco_ , jasne?

W odpowiedzi Ed tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

W każdym razie, kiedy Roy zaproponował chłopcom, żeby przenieśli się do biura, to miał na myśli, po pierwsze, _biuro_ , a nie swój prywatny gabinet, a po drugie — _pracę_ , a nie… wszystko inne.

— Stalowy, może i jestem niewierzący, ale przysięgam na wszystkie świętości, że jeśli _natychmiast_ nie posprzątasz tych papierków po cukierkach, złapię cię za kostki i wystawię za okno! — wybuchnął Roy po trzech dniach. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że odkąd Ed i Al po raz pierwszy rozsiedli się na jego kanapie ze swoimi notatkami i wypożyczonymi książkami, ich rzeczy zaczęły prowadzić coraz bardziej ekspansywną politykę, zagarniając należącą do Roya przestrzeń centymetr po centymetrze.

Oczywiście Edward nawet nie uniósł głowy znad książki, którą właśnie czytał, dając Royowi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jeśli chodzi o porządek, to nie kiwnie nawet palcem.

Czy wszystkie trzynastolatki tak się zachowywały, czy to po prostu Roy miał takie wyjątkowe szczęście? Ale przecież Alphonse był właściwie w tym samym wieku (Roy nie pamiętał już, czy między chłopcami był rok czy dwa różnicy), a nie sprawiał absolutnie żadnych problemów.

 _Może to przez zbroję?_ — zamyślił się Roy, rozważając przez chwilę, czy brak ciała, a w związku z tym również gospodarki hormonalnej, mógł wpłynąć na rozwój młodszego z braci.

Po chwili wrócił jednak na ziemię. Alphonse Elric, jakkolwiek sam w sobie był niewątpliwie fascynującym tematem, nie był teraz priorytetem.

Roy podszedł do okna, omijając ostrożnie wszystkie mniejsze i większe kupki alchemicznych notatek i podręczników, i założył ręce za plecy. Za oknem było dziwnie ciemno, chociaż dopiero minęło południe. Na wschodzie zimy były cieplejsze i krótsze niż w innych częściach kraju, ale i tak miało się wrażenie jakiegoś dojmującego braku światła. W takie dni jak ten Roy jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle miał ochotę uciec z pracy, przed czym powstrzymywała go tylko myśl o tym, że nie ma w Amestris takiego miejsca, w którym mógłby się schować przed gniewem Hawkeye.

Próbował jakoś poukładać sobie w głowie to, czego dowiedzieli się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Breda dokopał się do dokumentacji medycznej ofiar i rzeczywiście okazało się, że prawie wszystkie łączy przynajmniej jedna rzecz — ten sam lekarz, niejaki doktor Charles Roberts. Niestety ten trop na razie był tylko kolejnym ślepym zaułkiem, bo doktor Roberts miał kilkudziesięciu stałych pacjentów. Kiedy Roy, Hawkeye i Havoc pojechali nawet go przesłuchać, nie dowiedzieli się wiele. Roberts słyszał oczywiście o morderstwach, ale nie znał tożsamości wszystkich ofiar i wyglądał na bardzo przejętego tym, że cztery z pięciu do tej pory znalezionych były jego pacjentami. Roy zapytał go o ostatnią, panią Vaughn, ale Roberts pokręcił tylko bezradnie głową — nie znał jej, ale w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości był gotów udostępnić ludziom Roya całą dokumentację medyczną swojego gabinetu. Roy zapowiedział, że możliwe, że skorzysta z tej propozycji, ale sam nie wiedział, kogo i kiedy miałby oddelegować do tak żmudnej i możliwe, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku mało przydatnej pracy.

Zamiast tego poprosił o pomoc Hughesa. Przekazał mu nazwiska tych kilku podejrzanych, które udało im się skompletować, w nadziei, że jako pracownik wywiadu Hughes wygrzebie coś przydatnego. Miał również nadzieję, że Hughes się pospieszy, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, Roy obudzi się nie jako pułkownik, ale kapitan.

Biorąc pod uwagę koligacje poprzedniej ofiary, Marka Hendersona, należało przewidzieć, że góra będzie wywierała ogromną presję na śledztwo. Ale w rzeczywistości najbardziej kłopotliwe było nie zainteresowanie generalicji, a generała brygady Basque'a Granda. Roy zastanawiał się, czy Grand czeka na coś konkretnego, czy po prostu ma nadzieję, że ludzie Roya poniosą spektakularną klęskę. Tylko po co? Roy nie był raczej dla Granda żadnym zagrożeniem (głównie dlatego, że ambicje Granda nie były nawet w połowie tak wielkie, jak ambicje Roya). Czy mogło chodzić o Stalowego Alchemika? Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały poprzedni rok Edward spędził razem z bratem nad książkami, Roy był pewien, że niewiele osób zdawało sobie sprawę z jego faktycznych możliwości.

Ale Grand był obecny na egzaminie praktycznym Eda. Możliwe więc, że wiedział trochę więcej niż inni.

— Sir? — Fuery odchrząknął. Roy odwrócił się od okna; Fuery stał w drzwiach, kołysząc się lekko w przód i w tył, wyraźnie podekscytowany. Elrikowie nawet nie drgnęli. — Telefon z kwatery głównej. Dzwoni major Hughes.

— Połącz mnie z nim.

Roy rozgarnął śmietnik na swoim biurku, z którego w końcu udało mu się wygrzebać jakoś słuchawkę.

— Masz coś dla mnie, Hughes?

— Oczywiście! Właśnie wysłałem ci pocztą nowy plik zdjęć Gracii…

— Nie teraz, Hughes, błagam cię.

Po drugiej stronie linii coś zatrzeszczało i Roy dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to Hughes parsknął śmiechem.

— Widzę, że jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie — zaszczebiotał, ponieważ wbrew pozorom był strasznym gnojem. — Ranisz moje uczucia, naprawdę.

— Albo coś dla mnie masz, albo nic dla mnie nie masz, a jeśli tak, to rozłączam się, bo naprawdę nie mam czasu na wygłupy!

— Roy, Roy, Roy — westchnął Hughes. — Jakie ty masz szczęście, że jestem twoim przyjacielem. Niby wiesz, jak zjednywać sobie ludzie, ale czasami zaczynam wątpić, czy to nie czysty przypadek. Ale dobrze, już dobrze, odpuszczę ci.

— Jestem niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. — Roy przewrócił oczami.

— Ciekawy człowiek, ten twój doktor Roberts.

Roy zamarł.

— Czego się dowiedziałeś?

— Wiem, że do tej pory nic na niego nie mieliście, ale chyba powinniście odwiedzić go jeszcze raz.

— Bo…? — Roy wiedział, że Hughes przeciąga dla bardziej dramatycznego efektu. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć normalnych przyjaciół?

— Facet oblał egzamin na państwowego alchemika.

— Co?!

— Co, co, no to. W 1901 roku dokładnie. Nic specjalnego, historia jak każda inna: zdał teorię, odpadł na praktycznym. W uzasadnieniu komisja egzaminacyjna napisała tylko, że jego zdolności były przeciętne. Podobno nie miał nic ciekawego do zaprezentowania, ot, jakieś tam proste sztuczki.

— Ale to by znaczyło, że…

— Bez wątpienia jest alchemikiem, tak.

Roy przetarł oczy palcami.

— Co Roberts zrobił, po tym, jak nie zdał egzaminu?

— Zaczął studiować medycynę. Wybitnym studentem też nie był, ale jakoś ją skończył, odbył praktyki, dostał pracę w szpitalu, potem otworzył swój własny gabinet — powiedział Hughes, przerzucając jakieś papiery. — Tak więc widzisz, doktorek nie był z tobą do końca szczery, kiedy mówił, że nie ma pojęcia o alchemii…

— Jaka była jego specjalizacja?

— Medyczna? Hm, chyba chirurgia. Ale napisał kilka artykułów na temat możliwości… Czekaj, przeszczepiania organów? Nie wiem, podobno jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało, ale część lekarzy uważa, że w przyszłości będzie to możliwe…

Roy rzucił słuchawką. Właściwie to nie powinien rzucać słuchawką, kiedy Hughes sobie na to nie zasłużył — cóż, przeprosi go za to przy następnej okazji.

Kiedy uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że obaj Elrikowie stoją nad nim. Biorąc pod uwagę zacięty wyraz twarzy Edwarda, musieli słyszeć przynajmniej część jego rozmowy z Hughesem.

— Chodźce za mną — polecił, po czym sam wstał zza biurka i przeszedł do biura.

— Sir? — zapytała Hawkeye, unoszą lekko brwi w zdziwieniu. Roy był jednak zbyt podekscytowany, żeby zwracać uwagę na formalności.

— Podporuczniku Breda, na co nasze ofiary leczyły się u doktora Robertsa?

Breda, który właśnie wziął wielkiego gryza jeszcze większej kanapki, uniósł do góry palec wskazujący jednej ręki i zaczął bardzo energicznie przeżuwać.

— Wszystkie… — Przełknął w końcu. — Wszystkie miały jakieś pomniejsze problemy z niewydolnością organów wewnętrznych, czy jak to się nazywa. Niech pan poczeka, pułkowniku, gdzieś tutaj to mam… O, jest. Underwood miał chore nerki. Brown cierpiała na jakąś chorobę dróg oddechowych, coś z płucami, ale nic dziwnego, bo podobno paliła jak smok. U Steina zaczynała się marskość wątroby, też się w życiu nie oszczędzał, dużo pił. A Henderson… No, Henderson miał od dziecka niewydolność serca. Musiał brać na to jakieś specjalne tabletki, które są tylko na receptę, więc bywał u Robertsa dość regularnie.

W czasie całej tej przemowy Roy kiwał tylko głową. Wszystko zaczynało się wreszcie składać w sensowną całość. Pacjenci cierpiący na przewlekłe i zapewne dosyć uciążliwe na co dzień przypadłości, wszystkie związane z jakąś wadą wewnętrzną. I lekarz-alchemik, zainteresowany wymianą starych, zużytych organów na nowe… Który nie może nic w tym kierunku zrobić, bo chociaż współczesna medycyna pozwala dokonywać wielu cudów, to ten jest jeszcze poza jej zasięgiem.

Ale to, co jest poza zasięgiem większości nauk, często bywa możliwe dzięki transmutacji.

Roy był pewien, że wbrew zapewnieniom Robertsa, Daphne Vaughn również była jego pacjentką.

— Panowie, pani porucznik — zwrócił się do wszystkich oficjalnie. — Wygląda na to, że doszło do pewnego nieporozumienia. W zeznaniach doktora Robertsa niestety pojawiły się trudne do wytłumaczenia nieścisłości, które zaraz omówimy, ale najpierw… — Roy sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z nich rękawiczki. Wciągając je na dłonie, zapytał: — Czy mielibyście może ochotę przejść się na spacer? Na przykład do gabinetu doktora Robertsa i z powrotem?

Edward uśmiechnął się wrednie, po czym uderzył zaciśniętą, metalową pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

*

 _Dr med. Charles Roberts_ — głosiła tłoczona tabliczka. _Gabinet czynny od poniedziałku do piątku, w godzinach od 8 do 16_.

Stali przed zadbaną, jakkolwiek nadgryzioną przez ząb czasu kamienicą.

— Pani porucznik, proszę za mną — Roy zwrócił się do Hawkeye. — Chorąży Falman i podporucznik Breda sprawdzą, czy ten budynek ma więcej wejść i w razie potrzeby je zabezpieczą. Havoc, Fuery i Elrikowie zostaną tutaj i będą nas ubezpie…

Zanim jednak skończył mówić, Edward bezceremonialnie wyminął go, po czym wyważył drzwi wejściowe jednym kopnięciem lewej nogi.

— Na co czekacie, na specjalne zaproszenie?! — krzyknął, wbiegając do środka. Alphonse bez słowa pogruchotał za nim.

— Te drzwi były przecież otwarte. — Havoc pokręcił głową.

— Havoc i Fuery zostaną tutaj i będą nas ubezpieczać — poprawił się Roy z pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem. — A ja i Hawkeye spróbujemy nie dopuścić do tragedii.

Hawkeye przewróciła tylko oczami.

Weszli w przedsionek, a potem w wąski, wiodący do wnętrza domu korytarzyk. Zanim doszli jednak do jego końca, usłyszeli oburzony, kobiecy głos:

— Nie mogą panowie wejść do gabinetu, doktor Roberts właśnie przyjmuje… Co panowie robią? Proszę stąd natychmiast wyjść, albo zawołam policję!

— Panno Mullighan! — zawołał Roy, który poznał recepcjonistkę Robertsa przy okazji poprzedniego przesłuchania. — Jest nam niezmiernie przykro, ale będziemy musieli prosić zarówno panią, jak i znajdującego się w gabinecie doktora Robertsa pacjenta o opuszczenie budynku.

— Co też pan mówi, panie pułkowniku! — panna Mullighan zasłoniła usta dłonią.

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się.

— Panno Mullighan, co to za krzyki? — zapytał poirytowanym tonem Roberts. — Przecież ja w takich warunkach nie mogę pracować… Pułkownik Mustang, porucznik Hawkeye! — wykrzyknął. — I… przykro mi, ale nie wiem, kim panowie są…

— Ludźmi, którzy ci zaraz nakopią, świrze! — wrzasnął Edward, grożąc Robertsowi pięścią.

— Co to ma znaczyć?! — oburzył się Roberts. — Panie pułkowniku, żądam wyjaśnień!

— Panno Mullighan — powtórzy Roy cierpliwie — proszę zabrać stąd pacjenta doktora Robertsa i wyjść.

Przerażona kobieta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła tylko głową, po czym wyciągnęła z gabinetu jakiegoś mężczyznę i zniknęła w korytarzu.

— Jeśli chce mnie pan jeszcze raz przesłuchać, pułkowniku, chciałbym, żeby poczekał pan, aż skończę przyjmować… — zaczął Roberts drżącym głosem.

— Nie sądzę, żeby miał pan jeszcze kiedyś okazję prowadzić jakiegokolwiek pacjenta — stwierdził Roy chłodno. — Przyznam szczerze, że kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jest pan nie tylko lekarzem, ale również alchemikiem, poczułem się dogłębnie urażony — ciągnął niefrasobliwie. — Szkoda, że nie podzielił się pan ze mną tą informacją, mielibyśmy o czym rozmawiać.

Roberts zbladł.

— Ja alchemikiem? — zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Co też pan mówi, pułkowniku…

— Proszę nie obrażać mojej inteligencji. Przystąpił pan do egzaminu na państwowego alchemika ponad dziesięć lat temu. W archiwum kwatery głównej przechowuje się wszystkie protokoły z przeprowadzonych w poprzednich latach egzaminów. A ja mam do nich dostęp.

Przez Hughesa bo przez Hughesa, ale o tym Roberts nie musiał wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. Musiał sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że Roy zna prawdę. Mógł się oczywiście wszystkiego wyprzeć, w końcu dowody były na razie tylko poszlakowe, ale…

— Zrobiłem to dla dobra nauki! — wykrzyknął Roberts, machając rękami. — Transplantologia jest przyszłością amestryjskiej medycyny, ale tylko alchemia może sprawić, że będzie możliwa!

Mógł też od razu przyznać się winy. Roy z trudem powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem się dłonią w czoło.

— Transmutacja ludzi jest zakazana — stwierdził surowo — i to pod groźbą kary śmierci. Szczególnie, jeśli w jej wyniku giną niewinni ludzi.

— Nie dziwię się, że on tego nie rozumie — Roberts pokazał na Roya, a jego głosie słychać był źle skrywaną pogardę. W każdej innej sytuacji Roy poczułby się szczerze urażony. — Ale ty? — zwrócił się do Edwarda, który zamarł. — Jesteś Stalowym Alchemikiem, prawda? Widziałem kiedyś twoje zdjęcie w gazecie. Najmłodszy państwowy alchemik w historii, to naprawdę duże osiągnięcie! Podobno masz dwie automailowe kończyny — ciągnął z jakąś dziwną satysfakcją. — Nie wiem, czy straciłeś je w wypadku, czy urodziłeś się bez nich, ale powiedz mi, nigdy nie czułeś, że to niesprawiedliwe? — Roberts oblizał nerwowo wargi.— Nie możesz mieć przecież więcej niż czternaście, piętnaście lat, więc masz przed sobą jeszcze całe życie… A już zawsze będziesz pół-człowiekiem, pół-maszyną…

— Dosyć tego! — krzyknął Roy, czując, że serce wali mu jak szalone. — Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru stać tutaj i słuchać tych chorych wynurzeń! Charlesie Roberts, jesteś aresztowany! Masz prawo zachować milczenie…

— Nie chcę nawet pytać, co jest twojemu bratu! — rozwrzeszczał się Roberts. — Co takiego musiało się przytrafić temu biednemu chłopcu, że chowa się przed światem w wielkiej, żelaznej zbroi!

— … wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie — kontynuował Roy podniesionym głosem. Nie miał jednak odwagi spojrzeć na Edwarda. _Tylko nie zróbcie czegoś głupiego_ — zaklinał w duchu, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem jego prośba zostanie wysłuchana.

— Czy oni wiedzieli, że umrą? — zapytał niespodziewanie Edward. Roy spojrzał na niego ostro i już otwierał usta, żeby kazać mu się zamknąć, żeby go wyrzucić za drzwi, ale nie zdążył. — Czy twoi… _pacjenci_ , twoje króliki doświadczalne, czy oni znali ryzyko?

Roberts wydał się z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, ni to prychnięcie, ni to westchnienie.

— Gdyby wiedzieli, nigdy by się nie zgodzili na zabieg! — wykrzyknął. — Jesteś jeszcze młody, więc nie wiesz, jacy ludzi są _mali_ , jacy są tchórzliwi, nieodpowiedzialni i niegotowi na poświęcenia!

— Ale oni nie byli jeszcze bardzo chorzy, prawda? — dodał Alphonse cicho. — Czytaliśmy ich historie chorób, wiemy, że nie byli umierający…

— Wszyscy jesteśmy umierający. — Roberts przekrzywił głowę. — W każdej sekundzie naszego życia umieramy, kawałek po kawałku. Pytanie tylko, kiedy obumrzemy do końca.

— Mordowałeś ludzi z zimną krwią! — wściekł się Edward. — Ludzi, którzy mieli jeszcze przed sobą wiele lat życia!

— Nikogo nie planowałem zabić! — odparował Roberts. — Po prostu nie wszystkie operacje się udały…

— Tylko że to nie były operacje, prawda? — zapytał Roy, trzęsąc się z wściekłości.

— Transmutacja może być dla lekarza takim samym narzędziem pracy jak skalpel!

— Nie, _nie może_! — odpowiedział Ed z niedowierzaniem. — Dlatego właśnie nie leczy się nią ludzi!

— Czyli chcesz zaprzepaścić dorobek wielu lat badań moich i moich poprzedników tylko dlatego, że istnieje jakieś ryzyko porażki? — zakpił Roberts. — Żaden postęp nie jest możliwy z takim nastawieniem!

— Proszę to powiedzieć sędziemu — powiedział stanowczo Roy, przerywając tę farsę. Widział, że Edward jest coraz bardziej wzburzony, coraz bardziej wytrącony z równowagi. — Pani porucznik, proszę wyprowadzić pana doktora. Samochód powinien już na niego czekać przed wejściem.

— A co z…

— Ja, major Elric i Alphonse zaraz do was dołączymy.

Hawkeye kiwnęła głową, po czym złapała Robertsa za ramię i, wykręcając mu rękę za plecy, popchnęła go w stronę wyjścia.

— Ten rząd to dyktatura! — krzyczał Roberts z korytarza. — Ja mam prawa! Jestem porządnym obywatelem! Ja…

W końcu zapadła cisza.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Roy chłopców. Po Alphonsie jak zwykle nic nie było widać, ale Roy nie miał wątpliwości, że musiał być wzburzony tym, co zobaczył. Edward za to trząsł się jak liść na wietrze.

— Jak on mógł to zrobić — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby… Jak…

— Oddychaj, Stalowy.

Edward otarł wściekle twarz rękawem swojego czerwonego płaszcza i odwrócił wzrok.

— Dlaczego nas pan tutaj zatrzymał, pułkowniku? — zapytał głucho Al.

— Chcę, żebyście mi w czymś pomogli.

— A co jeszcze możemy zrobić? — Edward zapytał dziwnie nosowym głosem.

Roy przeszedł do gabinetu Robertsa, obszedł jego biurko, wyciągnął z niego całą szufladę i bezceremonialnie wyrzucił jej zawartość na podłogę.

— Co pan robi? — Alphonse zajrzał do środka, jednak nie odważył się wejść do środka.

— Porucznik Hawkeye załatwi nam jakieś pół godziny. W tym czasie musimy przeszukać cały gabinet i mieszkanie na górze — wyjaśnił Roy spokojnie, przerzucając kartki notatnika, który znalazł. Widząc jednak, że chłopcy nie ruszają się z miejsca, uniósł głowę i zapytał: — Sam nie zdążę znaleźć jego notatek, poza tym będą pewnie zakodowane, więc mogę je przeoczyć.

— A po co ci one? — zapytał Ed podejrzliwie.

W odpowiedzi Roy uniósł prawą rękę, przykładając palec wskazujący do kciuka.

— Chcę zobaczyć, czy będą się dobrze palić.

*

— Wejść!

Roy uniósł głowę znad najnudniejszego raportu, jaki kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się czytać (chociaż tak po prawdzie co najmniej raz w tygodniu trafiał na jakiś dokument, który zasługiwał na to miano). Drzwi do jego gabinet uchyliły się i do środka wślizgnął się Edward.

Roy zmarszczył czoło. To zdecydowanie nie było wejście typowe dla Stalowego Alchemika.

— W czym mogę ci pomóc? — Roy gestem polecił Edwardowi, żeby usiadł, ale ten pokręcił tylko głową. Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni swojego wściekle czerwonego płaszcza i wbił wzrok w czubki butów, pozwalając, by jasna, nierówno obcięta grzywka przesłoniła mu twarz.

— Masz coś dla nas do roboty? — zapytał dziwnym, poirytowanym i przybitym jednocześnie, tonem.

— Do roboty…? — zapytał Roy z niedowierzaniem, ale szybko się zreflektował. — Cóż, chciałem wam dać kilka dni na… zebranie myśli, ale skoro jesteście gotowi wrócić do pracy, to na pewno coś się znajdzie. Mamy na przykład cztery zeszyty zakodowanych notatek jednego z alchemików zajmujących się produkcją substancji odurzających, które zrobiły się ostatnio popularne na czarnym rynku, albo o, proszę, potrzebuję kogoś, kto opracuje lepsze zabezpieczenia celi przeznaczonych dla więźniów-alchemików. Ostatnio znowu jeden im uciekł, ale mam gdzieś tutaj kopię kręgu, którego użył…

— Nie takiej roboty — burknął Ed, nie unosząc głowy.

Roy zamrugał, zdezorientowany, po czym zapytał ostrożnie:

— A więc jakiej?

Edward sapnął, jak zwykle poirytowany tym, że myśli Roya nie biegną tak jak jego z prędkością światła. Roy nie ukrywał, że nie lubił się czuć jak wioskowy głupek w obecności trzynastoletniego smarkacza, ale z drugiej strony — czy nie dlatego go zrekrutował? Czy nie po to wciągnął go w to grząskie bagno, w którym sam tkwił już po uszy?

— Jakiejś poza miastem — wyjaśnił w końcu Edward, unosząc wreszcie wzrok i rzucając Royowi spojrzenie, które w przypadku każdej innej osoby byłoby wyzywające, ale u Edwarda wydawało się raczej bezradne. — Takiej, przy której będziemy mogli zrobić coś sensownego.

— Żadne z powierzonych ci do tej pory zadań nie było bezsensowne — stwierdził Roy, opierając łokcie na blacie biurka i splatając palce. Nie było to jednak najwidoczniej tala odpowiedź, jakiej Edward oczekiwał, bo znowu fuknął, po czym klapnął wreszcie ciężko na kanapę.

— Ale żadne z nich nie przybliżyło nas do znalezienia kamienia filozoficznego, prawda? — burknął.

Roy westchnął.

— Tego nie wiesz na pewno…

— Przeczytaliśmy już wszystko, co jest w tej głupiej bibliotece! — krzyknął Edward. — Wszystko, do czego tylko mamy dostęp, w każdym razie — dodał zgryźliwie.

— Tłumaczyłem ci to już kilka razy, Stalowy. — Teraz Roy się zirytował. — Nie na wszystko możecie od razu dostać autoryzację. Wymaga to czasu, odpowiednio długiej służby i zgody co najmniej kilku niezależnych od siebie osób…

Edward pomachał tylko ręką, jakby się od czegoś opędzał.

— Wiem, wiem, pamiętam. Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu… — zająknął się. Przez chwilę szukał właściwych słów. — Robimy tyle okropnych rzecz — powiedział w końcu. Roy nie musiał pytać, kogo miał na myśli. _My, alchemicy_ — wisiało niewypowiedziane w powietrzu. — I nikt… Nikt z tym nic nie robi, dopóki nie wydarzy się coś złego. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał coś zrobić — Ed mówił coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej nerwowo — to nie wie jak. Nie wie, na co zwracać uwagę, nie wie w ogóle, czego powinien szukać. A ja i Al, to znaczy, my wiemy, prawda? Wiemy bo… — Edward wziął głęboki oddech. — Bo sami to zrobiliśmy. Więc może moglibyśmy pomóc. Czy coś.

Roy milczał przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— To _coś_ wszystko wyjaśnia — powiedział, unosząc lekko brwi.

Ed zrobił się czerwony jak burak i rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie spod grzywki.

— Ale z ciebie dupek — warknął. — Nie wiem, dlaczego spodziewałem się, że chociaż raz zachowasz się jak przyzwoity człowiek, a nie zwykły pies…

— Byłeś kiedyś w Pendleton?

Edward zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

— Nie?

Roy pokiwał głową, po czym zaczął przetrząsać zawalające jego biurko papiery.

— Pendleton to miasto w zachodniej części kraju, fatalny klimat, nie polecałbym go nikomu z reumatyzmem ze względu na wilgoć, ale za to na rynku głównym jest przepiękna fontanna z XVII wieku, no i można tam zjeść prawdziwe drachmańskie kołacze… O, jest. No więc Pendleton, tak. — Roy podał teczkę Edwardowi. — W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy mieszkańcy Pendleton kilkakrotnie skarżyli się na dziwne zjawiska atmosferyczne. Pogoda w tym rejonie nie jest może najlepsza, ale nie zmienia się zbyt gwałtownie. Tymczasem, chociaż pora roku by na to nie wskazywała, gwałtowne burze przeplatały się z upalnym słońcem nawet kilka razy w ciągu jednego popołudnia, masz to tutaj zresztą wszystko opisane. W każdym razie, straty są coraz większe — zerwane dachy, zniszczone uprawy, przewalone drzewa… Burmistrz Pendleton właśnie zwrócił się do kwatery głównej z prośbą o przysłanie państwowego alchemika, który zbadałby sprawę.

Edward zdawał się słuchać go już tylko jednym uchem, całkowicie pogrążony w lekturze akt sprawy Pendleton. Przerzucając kartkę za kartką, mruczał bardziej do siebie niż do Roya:

— Piszą, że ostatnio tak silne wyładowania atmosferyczne zaobserwowano w tym regionie pół wieku temu.

— Albo koniec świata jest bliżej, niż najbardziej zwariowani kapłani Leto myślą — Roy nachylił się konspiracyjnie nad biurkiem — albo mamy do czynienia z alchemikiem.

Edward parsknął lekceważąco, a Roy z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech — a więc zgadzali się co do tego, że raczej nie chodziło o pierwszą z tych opcji.

— I to nie byle jakim! — Ed aż zatrząsł się z podniecenia. — Żeby wywołać burzę gradową albo trąbę powietrzną, trzeba się znać zarówno na transmutacji cieczy w ciała stałe, jak i na alchemii powietrza!

— Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, naprawdę dobrze zna teorię przepływu cząsteczek i energii Myersa — dodał Roy.

— Ta, albo wyrysował sobie gdzieś w szczerym polu krąg wielki jak stodoła. — Edward zmarszczył czoło. — Albo...

Roy uśmiechnął się lekko, samym kącikiem ust.

— Albo się czymś wspomaga — dokończył, zadowolony z siebie.

Ed szarpnął gwałtownie głową do góry, spoglądając na Roya z niedowierzaniem i nadzieją jednocześnie.

— Na przykład kamieniem filozoficznym — szepnął.

Roy zawahał się; nie był przygotowany na tę rozmowę. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jaka będzie reakcja Edwarda, może mógłby coś zmienić, postąpić jakoś inaczej i nie dopuścić do tego, żeby bracia Elric po raz kolejny musieli patrzeć na tragiczne konsekwencje alchemii w niewłaściwych rękach.

Ale z drugiej strony, pomyślał i dziwnym trafem myśl ta brzmiała tak, jakby była wypowiedziana głosem Hughesa, czy tak nie było lepiej? Nic tutaj nie było winą Roya, chyba że przez zaniechanie. A mimo to miał Edwarda dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał (tam, gdzie go potrzebował).

Roy wziął głęboki oddech.

— Wiem, że jesteście obaj z Alphonsem zawiedzeni tym, czego w ostatnich dniach byliście świadkami — podjął po chwili. — Wiem, że nie tak wyobrażaliście sobie pracę państwowego alchemika. Ale musicie zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy alchemicy to przyzwoici ludzie. Dla niektórych transmutacja jest tylko uświęconym przez cel środkiem i bez wahania użyją jej, aby osiągnąć to, czego chcą. A w przeciwieństwie do was nie będą się zastanawiali nad tym, kogo i jak mogą przy tym skrzywdzić.

Edward pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Wiedział to. Dlatego przecież poprosił o misję poza East City, prawda? Roy mimowolnie przeczesał włosy dłonią.

— Cokolwiek dzieje się w Pendleton, nie jest raczej wynikiem kaprysów zimowej aury — powiedział Roy. — A ktokolwiek za tym stoi, za nic sobie ma ludzkie cierpienie. Możliwe, że znajdziecie tam tylko szaleńca, który z nudów bawi się pogodą. Możliwe, że będzie tam coś jeszcze. Nie jestem w stanie wam zagwarantować, że Pendleton nie będzie stratą czasu. Ale jeśli macie dość pracy w bibliotece, możecie zaryzykować.

— Jeśli ten alchemik nie ma kamienia — mruknął Edward, bawiąc się mankietem swojej czarnej kurtki — to ja i Al nie posuniemy się ani o krok do przodu.

— Ale może pomożenie komuś, kto na to zasługuje? — Roy wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą, kto wie, czego dowiecie się po drodze.

Ed zmarszczył nos, po czym rzucił Royowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— A co ty będziesz z tego miał? — zapytał napastliwie.

Roy rozłożył ręce.

— Jedną interwencję z głowy mniej — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie musiał dodawać, że od skuteczności, z jaką rozwiązywał alchemiczne kryzysy w Amestris, zależało, ile gwiazdek na epoletach będzie nosił w przyszłym roku.

Edward milczał przez chwilę. Roy miał szczerą nadzieję, że poświęcił tych kilka minut na rozważenie wszystkich za i przeciw, chociaż nie ukrywał, na jaką odpowiedź liczył.

Na szczęście Ed był tak szczerą osobą, że nawet gdyby chciał, pewnie nie wiedziałby, jak Roya okłamać. Po chwili więc uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie i chyba w przypływie dobrego humoru (bo normalnie Roy nie miał co liczyć na taką kurtuazję) wyciągnął w stronę Roya rękę.

— Dobra!

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Kiedy jednak Roy już myślał, że udało mi się rozbroić Edwarda niczym bombę zegarową, uśmiech spełzł z twarzy chłopca.

— Jak myślisz — zapytał, znowu posmutniawszy — czym Roberts zapłacił?

Roy przez chwilę nie wiedział, co Ed miał na myśli. Zaraz jednak się zreflektował. Jeśli istniała jakaś reguła, według której żyli Elrikowie, to była nią przecież zasada równoważnej wymiany.

To nie było łatwe pytanie — z wielu względów. Alchemia była nauką, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, ale nadal pozostawała w dużej mierze _terra incognita_. Pod tym względem przypominała nieco astronomię — wszyscy wiedzieli, że istnieją inne planety i gwiazdy, i księżyce, które kręcą się dookoła osi swoich i innych ciał niebieskich, tworząc skomplikowane, rządzące się własnymi prawami układy — ale nadal nie wiedzieli o nich wszystkiego.

Podobnie było w przypadku alchemii, na którą składała się nieskończona liczba transmutacyjnych równań i zależności. Poznali już wiele z nich, ujarzmili za jej pomocą żywioły, zmieniali materię i kierunek przepływu energii, ale chociaż grali w tę grę od setek lat, ciągle nie znali wszystkich jej reguł.

Wiedzieli na przykład, że aby coś zyskać, trzeba poświęcić coś tej samej wartości. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wszystko potrafili odpowiednio wycenić.

Dla Edwarda jednak to nie było pytanie natury czysto filozoficznej. Bo Edward i jego brat zapłacili — właściwie wszystkim, co mieli.

— Nie wiem, jaką musiał zapłacić cenę za to, co robił — przyznał w końcu Roy, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Nie wiem, jaka ta cena w ogóle powinna być. Wiem co prawda, że transmutował ludzi, ale…

— Ale tak jakby nie do końca, nie? — mruknął Edward, odruchowo chowając głowę w ramiona.

— Nie próbował w końcu transmutować duszy.

Ed zaśmiał się cicho.

— I chyba dlatego mu się nie udało.

Roy spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Co masz na myśli?

Edward odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w okno.

— Alchemia opiera się na trzech podstawowych elementach — podjął po chwili nieobecnym głosem. — Siarce, rtęci i soli. Każdy z nich symbolizuje inny aspekt ludzkiego istnienia. Siarka odnosi się do duszy, rtęć do woli, a sól do ciała. Z tych elementów jest zbudowany nasz świat, więc są one niezbędne do tego, żeby ten świat w jakikolwiek sposób zmieniać. Nie zawsze umieszcza się je bezpośrednio w kręgu, ale zawsze trzeba je uwzględnić.

— Co to ma wspólnego z Robertsem? — zapytał Roy.

— W kręgach Robertsa elementy te były co prawda wyrysowane, ale dwa z nich nie były aktywne.

— Niech zgadnę, siarka i rtęć?

Edward pokiwał głową.

— Roberts myślał, że ponieważ chce tylko transmutować uszkodzone organy w zdrowe, wystarczy mu do tego sama sól. — Ed nagle roześmiał się. — Była z niego dupa, nie alchemik. Nic dziwnego, że nie zaliczył nawet tego waszego śmiesznego, rządowego testu.

— _Powinniśmy wszyscy zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że na początku stworzenia wszystkich rzeczy Bóg nie stworzył żadnego dzieła, które nie miałoby duszy_ — zacytował Roy.

Edward spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się i dokończył:

— _Bo czymże jest ciało bez duszy? Niczym. Ponieważ to dusza zawiera w sobie istotę rzeczy, a nie ciało._ — Przekrzywił głowę. — Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz cytować Paracelsusa.

— Bez względu na to, jak niskie jest twoje mniemanie o moich zdolnościach — odpowiedział Roy z fałszywą skromnością — ja też kiedyś uczyłem się ogólnej teorii transmutacji.

— Na pamięć? — Edward popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

— Miałem wymagającego mistrza — powiedział Roy, przypominając sobie Bertholda Hawkeye i jego kontrowersyjne metody dydaktyczne — który przywiązywał ogromną wagę do klasycznej edukacji alchemicznej. Ale wracając do Robertsa…

— Myślę, że na tym polegał jego błąd — przyznał Ed. — Myślał, że skoro transmutuje tylko część ludzkiego ciała, nie potrzebuje pozostałych elementów. I dlatego jego pacjenci umierali.

— Czy myślisz, że robił to po to, żeby obniżyć cenę przemiany?

— Może — szepnął Edward, znowu uciekając wzrokiem.

Roy przyglądał się chłopcu przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym powiedział stanowczo:

— Zawsze trzeba zapłacić jakąś cenę, chociaż nigdy nie będzie to ta cena, którą jesteśmy gotowi zapłacić. A Roberts… Roberts sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który kawałek po kawałki tracił rozum.

Edward spojrzał na Roya z nadzieją.

 _To nie jest dobry czas dla przyzwoitych ludzi_ — pomyślał Roy raz jeszcze, odprowadzając Edwarda wzrokiem.

Przymknął oczy.

*

Podobno w więzieniu najgorsza jest nuda; zdaniem doktora Charlesa Robertsa, ktokolwiek tak twierdził, musiał mieć nierówno pod sufitem. Jego skromnym zdaniem było co najmniej kilka rzeczy, które całkowicie deklasowały nudę na tej liście, przy czym w jego przypadku nieuchronność kary śmierci zdecydowanie zajmowała pierwsze miejsce. Ale i bez niej więzienie nie należało do miejsc, które mogłaby skutecznie umilić partyjka brydża w dobrym towarzystwie.

W małej, zatęchłej i brudnej celi Charles czuł się jak zwierzę w klatce. Każdy niosący się echem odgłos, każde kaszlnięcie strażnika lub innego więźnia, przyprawiały go o dreszcze. _Czy to już?_ — pytał sam siebie, słysząc stukot wojskowych obcasów na korytarzu. — _Czy to po mnie idą?_

Stuk, stuk, stuk. Charles skulił się na swojej leżance i zacisnął oczy. Stuk-stuk. Stuk.

A potem zgrzyt odsłanianego wizjera w drzwiach. Do celi wpadła odrobina światła.

— Dobry wieczór, panie doktorze.

Charlesowi zaczęły drżeć ręce, chociaż już dawno zdążył się przyzwyczaić do panującego w celi chłodu. Przełknął ślinę, otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył z nich żadnego dźwięku. Wymacując dłońmi chropowatą ścianę, podciągnął się i w końcu stanął na chwiejnych, zdrętwiałych nogach. Jeśli mieli go zabrać na salę sądową, wolał iść o własnych siłach, a nie być ciągniętym po ziemi jak worek ziemniaków.

— Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach — kontynuował nieznajomy. Charles zmrużył oczy, próbując przebić się przez panujący w jego celi półmrok, złamany rozdygotaną smugą światła. Po chwili był już w stanie rozróżnić kontury zaglądającej do jego celi twarzy. — Ale poniekąd to pana wina. Gdyby był pan nieco bardziej ostrożny, mniej niecierpliwy, może przedstawiałby pan właśnie swoje rewolucyjne odkrycia przed katedrą alchemii stosowanej. A tak? To rzeczywiście przykra sytuacja, bardzo przykra…

— Czy pan… Czy pan sobie ze mnie żartuje? — wychrypiał Charles, czując, jak krew się w nim gotuje. Może i był skończony, zarówno jako lekarz, jak i alchemik; może czekał go już tylko stryczek, ale nawet w swoich ostatnich chwilach chciał zachować chociaż odrobinę godności i ten… Ten prostak mu jej nie odbierze!

Spodziewał się kolejnych docinków, ale mężczyzna go zaskoczył:

— Gdzieżbym śmiał! — wykrzyknął i o dziwo zabrzmiało to nawet szczerze. — Źle mnie pan zrozumiał, doktorze! Nie przyszedłem tutaj po to, żeby robić sobie z pana żarty, lecz aby wyrazić mój podziw dla dzieła pańskiego życia!

Charles zwilżył językiem spierzchnięte usta i postąpił kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę drzwi. Z tej odległości widział już wyraźnie, że mężczyzna miał okrągłą jak księżyc w pełni, nieco płaską twarz, prostokątne okulary-drucianki i schludnie przystrzyżone wąsy.

— Ja… dziękuję? — odezwał się w końcu, niepewnie. Może po prostu wieść o jego badaniach rozniosła się już po całym East City? Może nie wszyscy uznali go za pozbawionego ludzkich uczuć szaleńca, może znaleźli się tacy, którzy dostrzegli, jak przełomowe mogły być jego odkrycia?

Serce zabiło mu mocniej; poczuł, jak podniecenie rozlewa się po jego ciele przyjemną falą. A więc jednak jego poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne! Nawet jeśli… Nawet jeśli on sam już tego nie zobaczy, to inni będą mogli kontynuować jego pracę, a kiedyś, kiedy wreszcie nauka zwycięży nad zabobonem, a alchemia zajmie należne jej miejsce wśród praktyk medycznych, jego imię pojawi się może nawet w podręcznikach akademickich!

Jednak na myśl o tym, że miałoby go przy tym nie być, że on, doktor Charles Roberts, może się skończyć tu i teraz, coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując opanować strach. Wielcy ludzie nie boją się śmierci, pomyślał, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Wielcy ludzie nie boją się śmierci, bo śmierć nie jest najgorszym, co może ich spotkać.

Jeśli przetrwa dorobek ich życia, w pewnym sensie przetrwają i oni.

— Tak, tak, doktorze, pańskie badania nad zastosowaniem alchemii w medycynie były bardzo obiecujące — kontynuował tajemniczy przybysz. — I tym bardziej godne podziwu, że prowadził je pan w ukryciu, pozbawiony wsparcia kolegów po fachu i odpowiedniego sprzętu…! Tak, tak — powtórzył, kiwając głową. — Bardzo mi to zaimponowało…

— Znaleźli moje notatki — wydusił z siebie Charles, stwierdzając, że drugiej takiej szansy najprawdopodobniej już nie dostanie. — Wywrócili do góry nogami cały gabinet i moje mieszkanie, i znaleźli je… Nie wiem, czy już je zniszczyli — dodał szybko — ale jeśli nie, jeśli trzymają je gdzieś jako, nie wiem, jako dowody przeciwko mnie… Może pan może je odzyskać? Jest pan wojskowym, prawda? Jeśli rzeczywiście zależy panu na tym, aby przywrócić te badania, jeśli ceni pan dobro nauki, niech pan odzyska moje notatki — zakończył drżącym szeptem.

— Ależ doktorze Roberts! — zakrzyknął jowialnie mężczyzna, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyjątkowo dobry żart. — Nie śmiałbym utrudniać wymiarowi sprawiedliwości jego pracy! Nie, nie, pana notatki pozostaną w rękach armii…

Charles poczuł, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg.

— … ale pan będzie miał pełny i nieograniczony dostęp do tego, co udało nam się uratować.

— Jak? — wychrypiał Charles, zdezorientowany.

— Nie będzie to trudne. O ile przystanie pan na moją propozycję, oczywiście.

Charles przełknął ślinę, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

— Widzi pan, doktorze, nie ma pan do końca racji — kontynuował niefrasobliwie mężczyzna. — Nie jestem wojskowym, chociaż niejako pracuję w strukturach naszej armii, która jest bardzo złożonym organizmem. I tak jak w przypadku prawdziwego organizmu, chociaż ma jeden mózg, to nie wszystkie kończyny muszą w tym samym czasie robić dokładnie to samo, prawda? Może pan tupać jedną nogą i wymachiwać drugą zupełnie od niej niezależnie, chociaż w pełni świadomie. Rozumie pan, co mam na myśli?

Charles pokręcił głową. Trudno mu było zdecydować, czy rzeczywiście nie rozumiał, czy raczej _nie śmiał_ rozumieć.

— Tak, tak, to pewnie ze stresu — powiedział tamten dobrotliwie. — Doktorze Roberts, powiem wprost. To, że jedna kończyna naszej armii potępia to, co pan robi, nie oznacza, że druga się z nią zgadza.

— Ale Führer…

— No właśnie, Führer — mężczyzna wszedł Charlesowi w słowo — dobrze, że pan o nim wspomina. Führer Bradley jest wyjątkowym człowiekiem; umie myśleć perspektywicznie. Co ja zresztą mówię, musi tak myśleć! Inaczej nie byłby zbyt dobrym Führerem, prawda? Dlatego właśnie Fuhrer Bradley rozumie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny ten… moralny dylemat, przed którym stają tacy ludzie jak pan. Z jednej strony badania, które chce pan prowadzić, są zakazane jako noszące znamiona transmutacji ludzi. Takie jest w końcu prawo i to nie Führer Bradley je ustanowił. Egzekwowania tego prawa oczekuje również opinia publiczna — co zrobić, ludzie o ciasnych umysłach zawsze będą się bali tego co nieznane. Ale z drugiej strony Führer rozumie, że bez podejmowania pewnego ryzyka, nie ma postępu. Że Amestris bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebuje światłych, niecofających się przez społecznym potępieniem ludzi, którzy będą mieli dostatecznie dużo odwagi, żeby przekroczyć, powiedzmy, pewną granicę. Czy widzi już pan, dokąd zmierzam?

Charles przyparł całym ciałem do drzwi celi, uderzając w nie otwartymi dłońmi.

— Kim pan jest?! Czego pan ode mnie chce?! — krzyknął, czując narastającą desperację.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się; w jego śmiechu nie było jednak nic nienaturalnego, nic mrożącego krew w żyłach (nic, co mogłoby stanowić ostrzeżenie przed propozycją, którą właśnie Charlesowi złożył). Ot, sympatyczny, wąsaty pan, szczerze ubawiony dobrym żartem, daje upust swojej wesołości.

— Zadaje pan nie to pytanie, co trzeba, doktorze! Tutaj nie chodzi o to, czego ja chcę od pana, ale o to, czego pan może chcieć ode mnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerze; w półmroku błysnął złoty ząb.

— No więc jak, doktorze Roberts? Czy chciałby pracować w służbie ojczyzny?

 

_Fin._


End file.
